Undertale Abandoned Genocide
by TopsyCrit
Summary: This run was different. You set out with a plan to put that skeleton in his place. When he brings you down to 0HP, you won't reset. Follow Sans as he deals with the loss of everyone he loved. Will his soul shatter when he thinks no one is watching or will something new keep him alive? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Please feel free to point out anything I might have messed up. Chapters will be added as soon as they are finished and edited. Thank you!  
**

 **Note: I do not own any of the characters, places, etc from Undertale in this story. Toby Fox owns Undertale.**

Chapter 1

The red eyed kid was laughing. Sans initial attacks had quickly brought them down to 1HP but now nothing was landing. Attack after attack, they dodged deftly. With each bone narrowly missing, the laughter had grown louder. It became a thousand laughs as it echoed and slammed into Sans.

"Kids like you should be burning in hell!" Sans sent out his blasters.

They hit. The kid stopped laughing as the maniacal grin momentarily slipped from their face.

Smiling again, they whispered at the skeleton. "See you there…"

They collapsed. A blood red soul floated out from the striped sweater. It calmly bobbed a few inches above the corpse.

Sans had seen this human's soul many times already. He had killed the kid a few times but they would soon come back. He always felt guilty seeing the soul. It represented all the pain and evil possible in the world yet a nagging thought always invaded him. The kid could have been good, a friend even. No. He would shake his head. This soul meant an ever living death.

So Sans waited. He knew it was only a matter of time before the corpse erupted into life again. It would charge him in a matter of seconds after returning. No love lost between them. To pass time he took out a ketchup bottle from his jacket.

"To Papyrus," he downed half the bottle in one swig.

Examining the bottle, he sighed. Papyrus had never been a fan of ketchup. When Sans tried to convince him it was a form of spaghetti sauce, he had scoffed. If nothing else Papyrus knew his spaghetti.

Looking back at the soul, Sans smiled. The soul seemed even less like that kid than it had before. Sans couldn't help but see it as spaghetti sauce colored now. Slowly, he approached it.

Kneeling next to the corpse, Sans saw various cuts on the human. He pulled the knife from their hands. They really were a small human. Heck, they were small enough for him to easily pick up like he used to do with Papyrus.

Brushing the thought away, he noticed blood dripping from their left hand. Adjusting them slightly, he could clearly see a gash. The hand was an odd greyish color but that wasn't what interested Sans. The hand had been mangled to the point of exposing broken bones.

"Heh guess the kid wanted lend a hand." Sans chuckled, half expecting to hear Papyrus groan.

Staring at the body again, Sans felt impatient. How long had they laid like that? It felt like an eternity. He yanked their body so it sat up. The soul flew onto the floor and skidded leaving a red trail in its place. Shocked, Sans chased after it. The colors swirled inside, a mix of scarlet and maroon.

Carefully cradling the soul, Sans returned to the body. Gently, he brought it back to the center of the kid's chest. Letting go, it dropped.

Sans was horrified. Souls could reattach if the body hadn't dusted yet. Again he brought it up. It dropped.

Sans anxiously scooped up the fallen soul. He searched for any cracks or damage to its being. Nothing! He sighed, relieved. It could still return to the body.

It didn't. No matter how Sans tried to force the soul back, it refused. Frustrated, he laid the kid back down and put the soul on them. No longer bobbing slightly away, it sat firmly where it was placed with no indication of reattaching. Sans became painfully aware of how cold the kid's body was. He wished Alphys was here. She would know exactly how to reattach a soul to a body. She'd done it before but Sans knew she wouldn't be able to help. She was dead.

This brat had killed everyone. The kid had appeared and monsters had begun disappearing. Papyrus had tried to stop them. He reasoned they just needed a friend. Someone needed to show them how to be good.

Sans began to rock thinking of it. He had chased after Papyrus to protect him. He arrived to dust in the snow. The kid stared at him, smiling.

"Don't worry! I've got something special in mind for you." They had laughed before running off.

That awful laugh. Sans swore he could hear it now just thinking of the kid. It was the same laugh as they dusted everyone.

Sans recalled rushing to Asgore. He had begged for him to intervene before the kid got through the entire underground. Save the few monsters that hadn't died yet. A life underground was better than no life at all. Wasn't it?

A chilling realization hit Sans. There was literally no one left but him. Asgore had been dusted for all to see. One after another, the kid had left only him. He had waited here. He was the last thing between them and every living thing above.

Sans felt ill. If he had truly eliminated the brat, then no monster would ever leave the underground. It would be their permanent fate. There would be no more resets. There would be no more Grillby, Alphys, or Undyne. There would be no more Asgore or Royal Guard. There would be no more Papyrus.

"HEY KID! I got a bone to pick with you!" Sans yelled. "You better get back here and face me!"

The soul sat on their body.

"You can't just leave! You aren't done yet!"

He yelled until his voice was hoarse. What could he do? It was just him, stuck in the underground alone. What was the point in getting out without the others?

His voice cracked as he began screaming. "You can't do this! Come back!"

He was wailing now but he couldn't stop it.

"Please! Don't leave me here. Kill me! I won't dodge just come back. I can't live like this! Please don't leave me."

Blackness surrounded Sans as he cried out. He begged. He begged the kid to live again. He begged to be spared this one time and let to die. He begged for Papyrus.

But nobody came.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sans woke up. He had cried and cried but nothing mattered. He was still here, in the underground alone.

"Thanks for that kid." He growled staring at their corpse.

He felt empty as he pocketed the soul. They weren't going to be needing it anymore anyway. Reluctantly, he lifted the corpse onto his shoulder and shuffled away.

It felt odd carrying their body. It was almost familiar. His shuffling brought him to the room filled with little coffins. Each one had a tube at the end holding floating souls of differing colors. Each had a heart of the corresponding color painted in the middle. They were all shut. It was almost peaceful.

Sans placed the human into a coffin near the front of the room. It had been empty, yet a red heart was painted on it. The human appeared to be sleeping. Dried blood gave away the truth. Cautiously, Sans placed their soul in a tube. As he closed the coffin, the soul floated into the middle of the tube.

He stood in the coffin room, thinking. The seven souls were pointless now. Even if he did break the barrier, there was no one to share it with. He was well and truly alone.

Sans stretched his bones and sighed. There was no point in the souls so he might as well bury them. Even if one was a monster in its own right, they would get some respect.

Begrudgingly, he went to Snowdin. Sans headed to the bridge landing. The area wasn't huge but it was enough to bury the coffins.

One by one, he teleported the coffins to their new resting place. They were surprisingly light but the activity managed to leave him feeling drained. With the last of his energy, he slowly began digging in the frozen ground.

Seven little holes eventually had coffins gently placed inside them. Huffing from the effort, Sans sat and stared at his work. An odd sense of pride filled him. He had done something.

He wasn't just a lazy sack of bones. Paps would be proud. With that though warming his soul, Sans headed back into town, stopping at Grillby's.

Well, what was left of Grillby's. It was nothing more than charred earth with a few pieces of wood now. Sans grimaced as memories flooded his mind.

 _The kid had just appeared. Sans was talking with Papyrus on their way to their posts when the kid walked out of the inn. They were humming happily but Sans saw the dust they were covered in. Something had gone horribly wrong._

 _Papyrus hadn't noticed the human but Sans was terrified. He wondered how he managed to miss seeing them before. When did they arrive? What damage had they already done? He got to his post faster that day than he thought was possible without teleporting. Sans was at the Ruins as soon as Papyrus was out of sight._

 _"Knock Knock"_

 _There was no response._

 _"KNOCK KNOCK"_

 _Again there was no response._

 _"You're supposed to ask, Who's there?"_

 _Sans slowly opened the door and wandered inside. He was met with a musky smell and soon discovered the pile of monster dust on the floor. He felt as ill as a skeleton could but continued on. Upon ascending the stairs, he found a cozy home. There was a layer of house dust on pretty much everything. The kid hadn't left the Ruins recently._

 _That day, reports of missing monsters started flooding the underground. Monsters quickly put two and two together. The next day, Papyrus was dusted._

 _And then, Asgore was dust. The news had spread quickly throughout the underground. Those who had seen the battle, ran to spread the news. Those monsters then got dusted in front of others._

 _Sitting at Grillby's, Sans had been trying to drown in ketchup and praying that Asgore could beat the kid before they got too far. That tiny hope died when Grillby made the announcement._

 _Grillby went table to table quietly whispering to each patron. They all quickly left until Sans was sitting alone with Grillby. He had sighed and handed Sans another bottle of ketchup._

 _"I'm not going to tell you to leave, to run and hide wherever you can." He leaned in so close Sans felt like his skull was melting. "I will tell you it is about to get very ugly. Many monsters will be dust soon and I-"_

 _"Yeah, I felt it in my bones."_

 _"Sans, this is no time for jokes!" He lifted Sans head to stare at his eye sockets. "I get it. I truly do, but today is not the day to try and be big and brave. Asgore is dead. I don't want you to die. Do you?"_

 _Sans shrugged. "Everything I've ever lived for is gone. I just don't care."_

 _"Sans, I-" Grillby shook his head, "No matter what I say, you aren't going to hide are you?"_

 _"Sorry, Grillbz. This time, I'm not running."_

 _Grillby sighed and walked around the bar. He picked up a tall black bottle. Sitting next to Sans, he began to drink._

 _"If you won't hide, then you better be willing to fight." He was offered Sans the bottle." So if you're ready for all that, let's make sure we give a lashing for the ages."_

 _Sans took the bottle and drank. All it took was one swig to feel like he was drinking fire. He was ready. It turned out to be a good think, to feel prepared for once, because right then the kid walked in._

 _"Ohhhh! Did I interrupt a date? Silly me!" the kid cackled._

 _Within moments, the room was filled with flames. Fire was raining from the ceiling while walls of crackling flames pushed toward the kid. The temperature had soared. Everything seemed to be a mix of fire and bones. The two monsters seemed to have the upper hand._

 _But they were wrong. With a quick swipe, Grillby was down. He landed firmly on Sans, knocking him over._

 _Grillby barely whispered, "Sorry Sans" before he was dust._

 _Somehow, the kid disappeared. Sans was left in the burning building, covered in Grillby's dust. He was stunned as he used the snow to put out his flaming clothes._

 _Sans couldn't help but cringe at the oddity of this timeline. Even when the kid went on a spree, there was some predictability. This simply wasn't how other timelines were. He felt like destroying anything he saw. He wanted to scream._

 _But all he could do was choke out a whisper, "G-Grillby."_

 **Thank you so very much for reading! If you leave a review, I'll do my best to respond to it in the next chapter.**

Guest: Frisk could just let their soul depart to the afterlife if they wanted to. And Sans isn't alone. Alphys and the surviving monsters are never encountered in a genocide run so We basically get the Alphys ending but with Asgore still alive and the six souls still in containment.

 **First of all, thank you for reading! I suppose Frisk could let their soul move on but as you can probably guess, I have something in mind for the souls. For this story, I really needed Sans to be totally alone so Asgore, Alphys, and the rest of the monsters are dead. I know that sounds really harsh but that is part of this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really sorry for the delay in this chapter. It is shorter than intended but I hope you guys don't mind.**

 **Warning:If you do not want to read about self harm, attempted suicide, or possible suicide please skip this chapter.**

Chapter 3

Sans tore his gaze from the charred remains. He could feel the tears rolling down his cheekbones Quickly wiping them away, he trudged back home.

Sans slowly climbed the stairs. Brushing his hand on Papyrus' door, he fought the tears from returning. Throwing himself onto his bed, he wished for a true reset.

A voice reminded Sans of the truth. This was his life now. The kid was buried. Their soul locked in a container and he was the only one left. Voices from conversations never to occur and memories of a better timeline filled his mind.

There was Undyne and Alphys' wedding on the surface. It was a wonderful day in the heart of summer. Every monster that could was dripping in sweat but it was still a wonderful day. Surprisingly, nothing was broken that day.

Then there was the opening of a new Grillby's. It had been wildly successful with hundreds of monsters and humans lined up for a burger. One of the human television channels had even done a special on the flame's incredible cooking.

Papyrus had gotten his license on the year's anniversary of reaching the surface. He had so proudly displayed it to anyone who would listen to him. Asgore had surprised him with a brand new convertible. Everyone had been so happy.

But none of that would ever happen now. That future no longer existed. Those happy memories would never come to be.

Eventually, Sans drifted off to a dreamless sleep. He slept on and off for days, only waking up long enough to recognize his continued existence. He didn't care if at some point he stopped waking up. His reality was a living nightmare that he didn't want to face. He didn't want this life.

But Sans did wake up. He rolled over but was unable to return to his sleep. Ever so reluctantly, he slid out of bed. Ignoring the popping in his bones, he retrieved a knife from the kitchen. Sitting on the couch, he tried to summon his soul.

But it refused.

His own soul ignored his demands. Huffing, Sans pulled of his jacket and shirt. He could now clearly see his soul.

Stress lines danced across the shape. Twisting and turning, it made the soul look like it had been glued together by a toddler. Faded shards floated near the soul but didn't seem to have a place to go.

With a deep breathe, Sans set to work on the ribs near his soul. They were incredibly sensitive as the knife carved them down. Each slice caused Sans to double over in pain, yet he wasn't losing HP. When the ribs were thin enough, he latched onto them.

CRACK

The rib broke off in his hand. It promptly turned into dust. Breathing heavily, Sans reached for the next rib.

CRACK

His soul was now easily accessible. Reaching inside his chest cavity, Sans clasped his fingers around it. It felt soft and gooey. His body ran cold as the soul was pulled from its place. Shuddering, Sans pressed the knife into his soul. Everything went black.

Sans expected the nothingness to be peaceful. Yet as he adjusted to the darkness, it suddenly shifted to a bright and blinding white. This was anything but peaceful. Walking around, Sans found he could only take three steps in any direction.

Where was he? Was this death? Was he dead?

He shivered. If this was death, there wasn't anything here. He would be alone.

It was then that he noticed a squashing sensation. His arm extended upward only to hit an invisible ceiling. That ceiling slowly lowered until Sans was crunched into a ball. Pressure continued to increase on his skull. Slowly, he was crushed. The blackness returned.

 **Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A flash of light brought Sans back to the couch in his living room. The knife had dropped to the floor. He returned his soul to his chest. It was dripping from where the knife had been but otherwise it hadn't changed. Leaning in to the couch, Sans tried to clear his head.

Continuing what he had just done wouldn't work. He might end up permanently stuck wherever he had been. There had to be a way. He needed a way to undo the damage.

A painful realization struck Sans. He needed the kid. The kid could reset and undo everything. They could bring everyone back. They were deadly but he didn't have many options.

Sans groaned, holding his skull in his hands. He would have to find a way to revive the kid but the only way he knew how was to reattach their soul. Monster soul only needed to close to their original body and the soul not to be damaged.

Human souls were a different story. Sans had never even messed with them. Theoretically, they could attach just as easily but that didn't explain why it hadn't worked before. He couldn't just toy with the kid's soul. If he damaged it, there went his only shot. He would need to experiment with human souls to determine a method and figure out the method before another human arrived with the ability to save. He had no way of doing that.

But he did. Sans quickly redressed and headed out the door. He practically flew out of Snowdin. He could use the other souls to test and experiment.

Sans arrived in the graveyard. He stared confused for a moment at the smooth snow covering the entire area before remembering where he had buried the coffins. Kneeling down he brushed snow of the nearest spot. It was the coffin with the red heart.

Huffing, Sans went to the next coffin. "You have to wait."

Before he was able to clear the snow, Sans heard something.

THUMP

Spinning to search for the origin of the sound, Sans was stumped.

THUMP

The sound appeared to be coming from under the snow.

THUMP THUMP

He could see snow shaking slightly from where another coffin was laid.

THUMP

Not certain what he would find, Sans quickly uncovered the coffin. It had an orange heart painted on it.

THUMP

"Chill out for a moment would ya." Sans fumbled with the latch.

The thumping stopped.

Finally, Sans unlatched the lid of the coffin. Practically ripping it off, he held his breathe. He was barely able to comprehend what was before him.

A skeleton child sat up cheerfully, eyes glowing a fierce orange.

"How's it?" the child smiled broadly at Sans offering his hand to shake. "Nice to meet you, whoever you are."

Sans took the hand and yanked the skeleton out of the coffin, noticing the human soul was nowhere to be seen. Quickly, he removed his jacket and wrapped the smaller skeleton. He was wearing scraps. While adult skeletons didn't need to pay attention to the weather, younger skeletons could easily get sick in extreme temperatures. This one was practically a newborn.

The small skeleton happily took the jacket. He wrapped it tightly around his bones, snuggling into the fabric. Neither spoke for a moment.

"I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton." He observed the new monster carefully. "What's your name?"

Startled, he smile quickly dropped from small one's features. His eyes widened at the question. He just stared at Sans.

"I don't know."

Sans smiled encouragingly at his new companion. "How's Roman? Sound good to you?"

"Yeah!" A smile returned to Roman's face. "But how'd you think that up?"

"It's your font." Sans shrugged and began uncovering the remaining coffins.

"What'cha doing?"

"Just checking."

"What for?" Roman peaked over Sans' shoulder.

"To make sure it's only you."

Roman waited as Sans checked. He didn't know why but he really liked this skeleton. Something about him felt familiar.

"Come on, kid. Let's head home."

Roman quickly grabbed Sans' hand. He was bubbling with excited energy. There was so much to see, to learn, to explore.

At the house, Sans brought Roman into his room.

"This was my room but it's yours now. I'll clean the mess later."

Bouncing with joy, Roman didn't mind the mess. He was too busy being happy. The bed looked so soft and it was much warmer inside.

"So who does the other room belong to?" he was sitting on the bed swinging his legs wildly.

"That's my bro's, Papyrus. Don't go in there."

"Is he in there?" Roman missed the edge to the other skeleton's voice.

"No. He's away right now."

"What's he like?"

A small smile creeped on Sans' face. "He's the greatest skeleton to ever live."

"I want to meet him." Roman's smile seemed to cover his entire skull. "I can't wait till he comes back!"

"Me too, kid. Me too."

 **Thanks for reading. Hopefully, you enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, sorry for the delay. I have the majority of Chapter 6 already written so expect that within the next two days. Thank you so much for reading!**

Chapter 5

An uncomfortable silence filled the room. Roman was staring at Sans opening his mouth to speak then closing it quickly. Sans didn't seem to know exactly what to say to the little skeleton so he distracted Roman.

"Wanna tell me how you got in the coffin?"

Roman blinked for a minute, confused. Get in?

"I don't know. I just was."

"Tell me what you remember." Roman squirmed under Sans' scrutiny.

"Well, I woke up. It was dark and cramped." He shuddered. "It was cold. I felt like I shouldn't be there but I was. I tried to move, to get out, but nothing worked. And then I hear you tell me to 'chill out'. That's all I remember."

Sans looked away. It was obvious that he was thinking about something. Roman waited.

Questions were cluttering up Sans' mind. Who was this small skeleton? Would the other coffins eventually produce others? How was Sans going to take care of him?

Truly answering these questions would have to wait. Sans needed to focus on the kid in front of him. He was Roman now and if others appeared so be it. Sans would have to study the other souls to figure out the how of Roman's existence. Sans was going to take care of this skeleton and the best place to start was make sure he could defend himself, just in case something went horribly wrong.

"Kid, can you show me your magic?"

"Magic?" Roman was intrigued. "We can do magic?

Cutting a chuckle short, Sans summoned a bone. "This is a basic attack. Once you master this, I can show you a bone-us attack. Just concentrate on the shape."

"Now focus on building the shape in your mind.

"I can do that." Roman's eyes began to warmly glow orange.

"All that's left is to form it. It's easiest if you draw it in the air."

Roman's eyes were squinting with concentration. Slowly, a small structure was appearing in front of him. When it finally took shape, Roman began bouncing.

"It worked! It worked!"

"Great. Just don't overdo it."

Sans' warning fell on deaf ears as Roman began summoning bones as quickly as he could. Once one was finished, he began on the next.

"Wow, hold up kid!"

It was too late. The room spun. The bones disappeared as Roman fainted.

Waking up, Roman stared at the ceiling. There was nothing extraordinary about it but he didn't have the energy to look elsewhere. He was exhausted.

Sometime later, Sans peaked into room making Roman very aware of how dark it had been. Sans must have noticed as he flicked the light on as he came up to the bed. The larger skeleton made Roman feel calm. He was safe.

"You okay?" Concern was written all over Sans' face. "You shouldn't overexert yourself like that. It's dangerous."

Roman plastered the biggest grin he could on his face, "I'm just fine!"

Shaking his head, Sans sighed. "Listen, I need to check your soul. Are you okay with that?" Sans wasn't sure why he asked. He needed to check the soul no matter what.

"Okay."

Sans leaned over and placed a hand on Roman's chest. Gently, he urged the soul to appear. He didn't want to damage it. Sans was surprised at the soul that appeared.

Roman's soul was powerful. It leapt from the little skeleton's body with zeal. The soul was healthy without any cracks or missing pieces. This was great news for Roman but one thing shocked Sans.

It was clearly not a human soul. It was baffling. How did a human soul convert into a monster soul? Sans racked his brains for something, anything, which would explain the phenomenon.

 **ArmCannos34:**

 **UGH THE FEELS...BUT I CAN"T STOP READING...**

I guess you took a feels trip. This chapter shouldn't be as feelsy. I hope you continue to read and enjoy. It makes me so happy! Thank you!

 **Guest:**

 **Hype**

 **Good Chapter**

Thank you! I can't properly say how much I appreciate the compliment.

 _This is a little note for any of you who want to have a hand in some of the chapters. If there is any special scenario you would like to read in this story just tell me. As long as it doesn't change the plot, I'm more than willing to include little moments for you guys. I'm always open to suggestions (even for different stories)._


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for reading!**

Chapter 6

Sans slowly backed away from the bed. Calming his twitching hands, he refocused. Scaring Roman wasn't going to help anyone.

"I'm gonna look for some actual clothes for you." He turned towards the door.

"Can I come?"

Sans was prepared to be stern. He needed time to sort out things out. Maybe, just maybe, he'd straighten his thoughts out and make a plan.

Seeing Roman's glowing face destroyed Sans' resolve. He reached a hand out to the kid. "Come on. You can help me choose."

Sans brought them both to the garbage dump. He wasn't going to steal the clothes. He was a skeleton with some standards. Roman collapsed.

"You okay, kid?"

The small skeleton grinned up at Sans. "Yeah, but can we not do that again?"

"Sure thing, kiddo. When we're done here, we'll walk."

The two searched for hours. Sans found a mess of various fabric colors perfect for making an entire wardrobe. There was even a discarded blanket. With a wash, it'd all be as good as new.

Roman found some less practical items. He'd picked up a textbook with flowers on the cover. Another book had elephants on it. A couple of stuffed animals and a harmonica also ended up in his pile. He eagerly showed Sans his haul.

"Heh, looks like we've got everything we need." Sans gave a quick wink. "Let me put it up and I'll be back in a blast."

Roman blinked at the empty spot where the older skeleton had been. Then he was back again. Roman got dizzy just thinking about how fast Sans had to be.

"You're so cool!"

Sans took a half bow before leading Roman out of the dump. He was glad Roman wanted to walk instead of teleport. It took a lot out of a monster.

"Do we have to go home already?" Roman pouted.

"I guess not." Sans groaned inwardly. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to explore!"

Before Sans had a chance to object, Roman was sprinting away. The kid was fast. It took everything for Sans to keep up as they ran through the underground.

Sans stopped upon seeing the lab. This was perfect. How could he have not thought of it sooner?

"This'll be a great place to explore, how 'bout it Roman?" Sans opened the door, motioning the excitable skeleton inside.

"Wow! There's so much stuff." Roman was instantly running between different machinery, giving each a thorough look before rushing to the next. "All this is your work?"

"Well, no. This is a friend's lab." How Roman decided that this must be Sans' lab was beyond him. "I –uhh- work here now and then."

"Is any of it yours?"

"Some of it is. I keep most my stuff at home."

Sans was busy searching through piles of paper. Determination reports, schematics, and doodles of anime characters seemed to be the overwhelming majority. He'd have to find something from one of the previous scientists.

"Couldn't your friend find what you want quicker?" Roman was peering over his shoulder, doing his best to make sense of the jumble of words in front of him.

"She's on a trip."

"Oh…" A disappointed look flashed across the young skeleton's face. "Is she with Papyrus?"

"Yeah, a lot of monsters went on a big trip together."

"Why didn't you go?"

Sans stiffened. He could lie and say he wasn't invited. He could tell the truth about the "trip". Both would hurt. He decided to lie. "Someone had to take care of everything until they came back."

"That sucks."

"Nah, it's cool. I wouldn't be here with you if I had gone."

Roman seemed to appreciate that answer. Grinning, he went back to exploring the lab. The new surroundings seemed to only make the skeleton bolder.

"Be careful!" Sans yelled as Roman left his field of vision. He didn't want this baby bones to take that trip too.

 **ArmCannos34**

 **Hmmm I think I know whats going on. But I sould wait to see how it plays out before I say anything.**

Now I'm curious if you do know what's going on. The next chapter might help you verify your theory, maybe. I'd love to know if you were right. Thanks for sticking with the story! Thanks for reading!

 **flinth1:**

 **Tibia honest with you, I like where this is going**

It'd be a fibula if I didn't say I found that humerus. I'm super glad you like this! Thank you for reading!

 _I'll always be grateful for every one of you guys reading my stories. You are a wonderful motivator and I really don't want to let any of you down._


	7. Chapter 7

**I almost split this chapter into two but one part would have been really short. Hopefully, you enjoy it anyway. Thank you for reading!**

Chapter 7

Running through the lab filled Roman with excitement. Every little thing was of interest to the little skeleton. Every box he found was eagerly ripped open. Much to his dismay, most boxes had papers like what Sans was reading. He pocketed a few drawings of a funny looking monster with multiple arms. He'd have to ask Sans about it later.

It was when Roman found a locked door that he began bubbling with energy. There was a secret here just waiting for him to find. All he had to do was unlock the door.

Rushing through the lab again, Roman searched for the key. He just knew it had to be around here somewhere. Unless… He crashed in front of the door. The lady who owned the lab must have taken the key with her. There wasn't really a point for a locked door if anyone could just enter.

A sly grin covered Roman's face. It couldn't be that simple. Could it? Suppressing giggles, the little skeleton got busy mentally creating a key to open the door. Within moments, a small white key appeared in front of him. Roman nervously tried it.

Failure, the door remained locked. Roman made a different key. It also failed. After a dozen or so iterations, he was about to give up when the door clicked. He was in.

Sans was fidgeting with papers when a noise reached his ears. It was a soft rumbling that Sans easily identified. It was the elevator. Roman was going down.

He quietly prayed that he could estimate the speed of the elevator properly. With a satisfying thud, he landed in front of the small skeleton. He adjusted slightly to better block the door from the small skeleton.

"Hey kid, let's do something a bit more uplifting." Roman scowled at him.

The door opened for only a moment before it closed and they were heading back up. Roman was clearly pouting now.

"I just wanted to see what was there."

"Maybe some other time…" Sans winced, a knowing smile spread across his skull. "It can be dangerous in parts of the lab. It isn't safe to explore it alone."

"I'm not alone." Sans received a pleading look. "I've got you."

"We'll explore another day. Okay?"

Roman wilted under Sans' gaze. "I guess so."

"Please promise me you won't ever explore alone."

"I promise."

With a swift scoop, Sans was cuddling the little skeleton. "Come on, let's head home."

Roman cuddled back. He fell asleep on the way with a happy smile plastered on his skull. The little skeleton didn't wake up until Sans placed a hot plate filled with spaghetti in front of him.

"Hope you don't mind leftovers." Sans gave a soft smile.

 _Report I: Soul Energy Extraction_

 _Soul readings have been stabilized. A baseline for testing will be created from this data. The monster souls, when attached for measurement, do not adjust throughout initial measurements, even during exams which may be deemed physically uncomfortable. The human soul readings adjust frequently, especially at initial attachment and times of physical discomfort. This may be exclusively an attribute of this human soul or it may reflect the entire species. Without a human soul as a control group, my data will be incomplete. The difference in human soul colors is also a variable which cannot be addressed at this time. A request for access to the other human soul has been placed._

 _UPDATE: The request for the other human soul has been denied. Concern over the youth of test subjects has been raised. Nonetheless, the experiment is to proceed as planned._

 _NOTE: If it is actually possible to transfer energy and other important characteristics between beings without termination of individuals, this knowledge needs to be guarded from those who would abuse the power. Human to monster and the inverse are of particular interest._

 _Report II: Soul Energy Extraction_

 _Monsters in group A were not subjected to treatment. They were required to follow the same routine as the test groups. Monster group A has entirely normal readings. Nothing has changed, as expected._

 _Monster in group B were subjected to treatment. They receive small doses of an artificial serum, A9, shown to have similar effects of human soul extract. Monster group B has entirely normal readings. Aggressiveness, irritability, and paranoia are common amongst this group. These are known side effects of A9._

 _Monsters in group C were also subjected to treatment. They receive small doses of actual human soul extract. Monster group C has unusual readings. Energy output is exponentially greater shortly after receiving the extract; however the readings revert to normal within a few hours. The outbursts appear to cause great exhaustion._

 _The human soul's strength appears to be connected somewhat to their physical strength. More tests will be performed upon conclusion of this experiment._

 _UPDATE: Monster group B erupted into violence. Their aggression seems to encourage excess energy output in the monsters of group C. There are no surviving subjects from monster groups A and B. One subject from group C has survived, the only skeleton of all the monster groups. Physical similarities between skeletons and humans could play a role in absorption of the other's soul energy. More testing is necessary. Unfortunately, the experiment must be put on hold until more subjects can be obtained._

 _NOTE: The human's body was gravely injured. Soul output drastically reduced. Readings show output continues to decline._

 _STATUS: CANCELLED_

Sans' hands trembled upon reading the reports. It had taken him days to translate the old reports. These reports had been a puzzle of sorts. There was no identification of who did the experiments and they'd been written in a hand Sans wasn't all too familiar with. There were dozens on experiments of all types from previous scientists but they were of no use. Surprisingly, very few had anything to do with monster and human souls. Alphys and this unknown scientist were the only ones with anything tested in the realm of souls and these were the only reports written in this particular hand.

Even though the experiment was canceled, Sans had a theory. If human souls were weakened upon injury or death, then maybe they weakened until they were no stronger than a monster's. Eventually, any human soul could become a monster soul.

Roman must have absorbed his soul and became a monster when his body and soul were equivalent strengths. This amount was negligible to humans but average for a young monster. That's how Roman existed. The other coffins would hold little skeletons coming to life at some point.

A chilling thought entered Sans' head, he had to revive the kid quickly before their soul was too weak. If he failed, this would be the final timeline. He had to figure out how and hoped the other souls weren't too weak to experiment on.

Sans stood, kicking papers away from his feet. There were stacks and stacks of reports littering the floor. He had made multiple trips back to the lab for more, alone of course. It would've taken most monsters weeks to sort through the mass of pages, but Sans wasn't most monsters, it took him less than a week to find to plow through and find something helpful. He carefully placed the reports he had been reading aside and teleported to the clearing.

Catching his breath, he saw two small skeletons sitting comfortably in the snow. He instantly recognized Roman. Sans had never taken his jacket back and it swallowed the little skeleton. Roman loved running around in it, even if it was pretty filthy. The other skeleton was slightly smaller. Another soul was gone.

"Sans!" Roman spotted the older skeleton. "Look! I've got a brother!"

Sans did his best to ignore the other coffins which were all uncovered. Roman must have gotten bored playing in the snow alone. Sans silently chided himself for not paying enough attention. He really was a good kid. Focusing on Roman's new "brother", Sans observed the yellow in their glowing eyes. Both smaller skeletons rushed to hug him.

"Oof!" Patting their heads, Sans made a mental note to get another bed. "Can I get a name for you?"

Roman looked up, beaming. "His name's Bernard! See it's his font!"

"NICE TO MEET YOU, DAD!" Bernard yelled.

"D-Dad?" Sans was stunned.

"ROMAN SAID YOU WERE!"

"I even taught him some magic." Both boys summoned a row of bones. "I'm going to be a great big brother, maybe the best one ever!"

"Heh, guess you are kid." The joy was contagious. "How 'bout you both join me in the lab today?"

"Sure."

"LEAD THE WAY!"

Roman nudged Bernard. "You shouldn't be so loud. Dad gets headaches."

"OKAY! I'LL TRY!" Bernard failed immediately.

Grabbing two of the remaining coffins, Sans headed back to the lab, followed blissfully by two smaller skeletons. There were tests to do; maybe he could teach the boys a few things at the same time.

Sans' hardly heard Roman start talking. "We've got the best Dad. He's really smart and can fix any problem. He works in a lab and everything!"

Sans smiled, if only he was as good as Roman thought.

 **ArmCannos34:**

 **I wounder,what would happen if roman where to stumble across a certain part the lab. You know what I'm talking about.**

You're pretty good at figuring out part of what comes next! I've probably given you enough hints and plot for you to know how this is going to end but I suppose only time will tell. I guess this chapter is a bit of a tease for you. Don't worry, Roman will get to explore some more. Thanks for sticking with the story!

 **WHAT THE BIMPS (Guest):**

 **These jokes are ribbing me the wrong way. Do I have to get a cage**

Throw me a bone, we can't all be bone-ified comedians. Thanks for reading!

 **UnderVerse:**

 **I just started reading this and I COULDN'T stop reading this! Did you brainwash me!? Why is this so interesting!?**

Brainwash? Me? Of course not! In all seriousness, I'm really glad you like this so far. I hope you continue to find this interesting. Thanks for reading!

 _I'm truly honored that people are taking time out of their day to read what I've written. It makes me smile. THANK YOU!_


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry I don't have a consistent upload schedule. Thank you so much for sticking with me. I hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

Chapter 8:

Sans had forgotten that they were still baby bones. They didn't know the importance of a soul. They barely knew that a soul existed. Both boys were able to read; much to Sans relief, yet neither seemed to much understanding of the words that they were reading.

"WHAT IS A TUH RET MINT?"

"A treatment is a way of making something better."

"Dad! What is a variable?" Roman was obviously better at pronunciation.

"Variables are things that can be manipulated. The fewer the variables, the easier it is to solve problems."

"HOW?" Both boys were looking up at him. At least they found it interesting.

"Well if you want to know what a sentence says it's easier to guess correctly if you know all but one word. If most of the words are new then you'd struggle more." Sans cringed at his own attempt at relating the words to what the boys were actually doing. That explanation didn't really help much.

"But why? Why manipulate variables? What does it do?"

Sans groaned. His patience was fading fast. "It's more of a math or science thing. Sometimes you want to know what will happen if you change this one thing."

"SO VERY ABLES ARE FOR FUN?"

"Uh, sort of?" This wasn't going too well. "If you want to figure something out you need to know what could change and how it might."

"I'M GOING TO FIND MORE VERY ABLES THAN ROMAN!"

"Nuh uh!"

As the boys went around circling "very ables" on each report, Sans began fumbling around with his own sheets of paper. He couldn't just squeeze the souls like an orange for extract. He needed to prove that weakening the soul could allow it to become a monster soul. He needed a plan.

Alphys had messed with determination before perhaps he could use the same process to weaken a soul. He could then inject it directly into the other soul. Maybe that'd be enough to cause the soul to reattach to its body. Would it be enough to bring them back?

What then? Once that kid was back, he'd need to convince them to reset, before they killed him. Then there were these baby bones.

What would a reset do to them? They might get stuck in some limbo, only existing if this exact timeline repeated. That was something he couldn't let happen. When the kid reset, these boys would go away. It wasn't a great thought but so many monsters had lost their lives in this timeline. It'd only be two more.

There was nothing Sans could do to change that. It was the life of two sweet children in exchange for the life of everyone else in the underground; two for Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne, Asgore, and everyone else. This was something he had to do. It would be best if he didn't get attached.

Flying papers caught Sans' attention. Roman and Bernard were arguing over the meaning of "homeostasis".

"It's a home with a sister!"

"NO! IT IS A HOME WITH NO SISTERS! 'HOME- 0- SIS'; A HOME WITH NO SISTERS!"

"You've got it wrong. It is home-o-stay-sis."

"How 'bout you two take a break." Sans was fighting back laughter. "You've been working extra hard."

Both boys happily agreed to being plunked in front of the television. Sans found one of the less adult shows that Alphys had in stock and pressed play. Making sure to put the subtitles on, he went back to his papers. Even if the boys weren't learning much, visual and auditory recognition wouldn't hurt.

After hours of watching the screen, Roman was bored. The story was oddly predictable, like he had seen it already. This one guy lost his family and vowed revenge. He faced dozens of scenarios where there was no way to survive, but he did, every single time.

In contrast, Bernard was lapping it up. He was bouncing excitedly. The only time he sat still, someone had died and he stared at the screen on the verge of tears. He chewed on his fingertips during battles. He cheered when the character survived without a scratch.

But Bernard's enjoyment and Roman's boredom came to an end when the finale rolled credits. Looking around, they both wondered what to do next. It wasn't like Dad had told them what to do.

"Stay here. I'm going to see what Dad's up to."

Bernard was too busy trying to find something else to watch amongst a pile disks. Roman ducked out of the room, an idea forming in his mind. When Dad was too busy working, he never noticed what was going on around him. It'd be the perfect time to go down that elevator.

He was delighted to find the older skeleton hunched over a desk mumbling. Sneaking closer, Roman discovered Sans wasn't just too busy working to notice; he was sleeping. Rushing back, Roman grabbed his brother.

"Come on! We are going on an adventure!"

"B-BUT I JUST FOUND SOMETHING TO WATCH." Bernard was holding up a case with some creature with a tail on it.

"We can watch that later. Just come on!"

"YOU GO. I WANT TO STAY."

"I can't. Dad said we have to stick together." Roman whined, flashing a desperate look at Bernard. "Please?"

"FINE BUT YOU MUST WATCH WHATEVER I WANT WHEN WE GET BACK!"

"Sure, whatever you want. Let's go!"

The two small skeletons quickly found themselves rushing into the elevator. Roman was secretly relieved that it hadn't been locked back up. He didn't remember the exact shape that had unlocked it before. It was Roman's turn to bounce excitedly. Bernard huffed but smiled at his brother. He hoped this didn't take too long. He really wanted to watch that show.

The elevator doors opened. Unable to see anything, Roman took a moment before proceeding to yank Bernard forward. The skeletons stepped into the darkness.

* * *

 **ArmCannos34**

 **Sans IS THE FATHER *SCREAM* references aside, I see Justice is back. (See what I did there?) It'll be neat to see how you'll continue the story with him in the picture.**

I'm starting to think I've got a problem because Sans has ended up a father, or almost one, in both stories that I've written. Justice/Bernard isn't super aggressive out for blood or anything. He's still a little kid. Hopefully you aren't too disappointed in him. I must thank you for sticking with me. It makes me so happy to have people keep coming back. Thank you!

 **WHAT THE BIMPS**

 **These skeleton jokes aren't really tickling my funny bone. I mean, this is a skeleton of jokes, but these aren't that humurus. I won't patella lie, these jokes are very bare bones. If these are the best we can come up with, I'll be spooked to the bone. It'd be nice if I could fit a femur jokes in here. Well, I'm going tibia 'k. Welp, I can't find anymore jokes, so I guess I'm boned.**

Tibia honest, sometimes I feel like such a numbskull. Now, I'm pretty certain that I can see right through you. Aren't you feeling a little bonely? Don't worry if you fibula about my humerus jokes. I don't mind a bit of ribbing since these certainly tickle my funny bone. Calling these jokes bare boned is a bit gutsy of you; maybe you're feeling a bit bad to the bone. Don't worry about being boned, we can be bone-ified buddies. We could even put on a comedy show to die for. Thanks for continued reading, even if I seem to have a broken sense of humor.

 **Guest:**

 **:0f course we all read this, THIS STORY IS THE MOST INTERESTING ONE THAT I HAVE BEEN REAAAAAD, okay calm down :p and your bone-jokes are realy the beeeeeeeest**

I-I don't know what to say but thank you. It is absolutely wonderful to have people reading and liking what I've written. So thank you! Thank you for reading and thank you for liking my jokes. I suppose you could say I feel each review in my bones (I know that wasn't the best but I'm pretty happy with it…)

 _I want you all to know how important you all are to me. It seems silly, but you people make my day with reviews, favorites, and follows. I get the goofiest grin plastered on my face. Don't be scared to review or message me if you've got something you want to say. I won't judge._


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 9:

Bernard shivered. He hadn't realized it before, but he hated the dark. There were things in the dark, things he couldn't see. When it was light, those things disappeared. His eye sockets began to glow.

"That's a great idea!" Roman blinked a few times before his began glowing as well. "Now we can really explore!"

With both boys glowing, it was much brighter. It calmed Bernard down just enough to be curious. What was this place?

Whatever it was, it was pretty creepy. Everything was so dark. Plus there were these awful piles of dust just sitting there. Bernard wasn't sure why but it made him very uncomfortable. It was a maze and every which way they went there was more dust.

There were a bunch of sinks in one area. In another were a bunch of fans. When they came across a set of beds, Bernard was certain they were lost. Hadn't they already seen a set of beds? Was there two sets or just one?

He was filled with fear as he followed Roman. "DO YOU KNOW WHERE WE ARE?"

"'Course I do." Roman kept speeding onward. "Hey, come read this!"

"WHY DON'T YOU?"

"Cause I can't see it very well."

Bernard sighed. He had given up sitting comfortably and watching shows for this, more reading. He wasn't even good at reading!

"IT'S SOMETHING ABOUT A GUY NAMED ASGORE AND TEACUPS."

Roman was already running. He pointed at different things waiting just long enough for Bernard to read it to him before running off again. There was one about falling down and waking up. Another was about an experiment failing. Bernard was certain that they were going in circles. There was one with a pile of dust in front of it.

" _Things aren't going well. None of the bodies have turned to dust._ "

It made both skeletons freeze. This dust… It was a body and bodies meant monsters. This dust was a living monster at some point. They were standing right next to a pile of death dust.

"I DON'T LIKE THIS PLACE."

"Calm down." Roman leaned into the pile of dust picking something out of it. "This has some writing on it." He held the paper out.

"I AM NOT TOUCHING THAT. PUT IT BACK!"

"Aren't you a tiny bit curious?"

"NO!" Roman was appalled. "SOMEONE DIED HERE!"

"I know but I can't read it. Please, read it for me?"

Reluctantly, he read. " _EVERYONE IS GONE."_ Squinting, there were a few lines were the writing was blurring together. " _I SEE THEM NOW. I HOPE THEY MAKE IT QUICK, I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE ANYMORE."_

"ROMAN, I WANT TO LEAVE NOW!"

"Fine, follow me."

Roman wasn't running anymore. Bernard comfortably walked next to him, hoping that they weren't lost. Neither skeleton was willing to admit how nervous they had become.

"We're almost there." Roman said before dragging Bernard to another batch of words. "Can you read one last one, please?"

They weren't getting any closer to finding their way out.

Deciding not to push the issue, Bernard started reading. " _DARK DARKER YET DARKER_ " This one was written in a funny way that he was certain he shouldn't be able to read but the words weren't too hard. " _THE DARKNESS KEEPS GROWING_ "

"I REALLY DON'T THINK WE SHOULD BE DOWN HERE, ROMAN!"

"Dang right, you shouldn't be down here." The boys jumped to face the voice. It was Sans.

"You said not to explore alone. I had Bernard!"

Sans glared at the little skeleton. "I meant without me."

"DID WE DO SOMETHING BAD?"

"Yes and no."

"THAT MAKES NO SENSE."

"I did tell Roman he couldn't come here alone." Sans was shaking his head. "I wish neither of you saw this place."

"Why?"

"A lot of monsters got hurt down here."

"WHAT? IS THERE SOMETHING HERE THAT HURTS OTHERS?"

"Not anymore." Sans grabbed the little skeletons. "That doesn't mean it can't come back."

Roman scowled. "You weren't ever going to let me down here. Were you?"

"Not in this lifetime."

"CAN WE LEAVE PLEASE?" Bernard was shaking again. Something very dangerous had been here.

"Sure thing, kiddo. Let's go home." Sans softened his voice and winked. Roman needed to learn but Bernard was clearly terrified. "I know a shortcut."

Upon arriving in the living room, Roman was ready to spit fire. "I thought we weren't going to do that again. I don't like it!"

Sans smirked. "I thought you weren't going to wander off without telling me. I guess we were both wrong."

"I thought we'd be back before you knew." Roman refused to look at Sans.

"You weren't. We'll talk about this tomorrow; right now I think you should go to bed."

Sans' smirk fell as he watched Roman huff up to his room, Bernard following behind. They would have to share a bed for the night but right now he didn't care. When he woke up to find both little skeletons had disappeared, he'd panicked. He'd even checked all the coffins to see if he had been hallucinating before he remembered the elevator. Sans had been truly worried.

"Guess it's too late to not get attached." He murmured.

* * *

 **ArmCannos34**

 **Welp there gonna be in big trouble**.

Indeed, they will be in serious trouble. I don't see spanking as being a particularly useful deterrent for bad behavior with these little skeletons so the next chapter will be a bit interesting. Thanks for sticking with me!

 **WHAT THE BIMPS**

 **I won't fibula, maybe we should stop this pun war. Tibia honest, I didn't have the guts to say that before. In fact, your puns are sansasional. We seem to have a tendoncy to make humurus puns when we want to. Thing is, I think we're making tomb many puns. In fact, these puns are starting to get punbearable. This was punderful while it lasted.**

I could see how these puns can get under the skin especially if we don't put our heart into it. We seem to have a similar taste in jokes. We have gone through a skeleton of puns but I had to stick a femur in here. I hope you don't have a bone to pick with me now because I'd really like you to stay around. I would feel a bit bonely without you plus having no body to joke with would be an awful cruel punishment. This has been sansational. Thanks for reading! (Hope you don't mind me reusing your puns. They're simply too good not to use.)

 **Sonic'sBoom91**

 **I personally think that these skeleton jokes could use more 'back bone'. It's like I can 'see right through them'.**

 **But seriously. Pun and games aside, Sans is in quite the predicament here. Reminds me of those two ethical scenarios with a trolley and 6 workers. The two scenarios have a name but I don't remember what it was. Anyway, good job! Lovin the story and every sweet, buttery chapter within it.**

It's going tibia okay, I don't have the guts to tell too many more. It is a very similar situation to the trolley scenarios. The interesting thing about having to make decisions quickly is that not choosing is still a decision. It doesn't help when any decision will cause the loss of someone you care for. I'm thrilled that you are enjoying this. Thank you!

 **StarLightLk**

 **I would like if another human soul to come back as a skeleton, then Sans would have to stretch himself to the 'Bone.' Anyway, I love this story, and the craziness plays of the baby bones, and daddy Sans.**

Absolutely, I will add another little skeleton! It won't be next chapter but I'll introduce a new one soon. I'm really glad you're enjoying this. I was a bit concerned that people wouldn't like Daddy Sans and would prefer him to be miserable and alone forever. Thankfully, you guys like it. Thank you so much for reading and for the suggestion!

 _I don't know if you guys know how important you are to me and this story. I've never been comfortable sharing my writing so it terrified me to put a work in progress story out in the open for others to read. I was certain that either no one would read this or that people would be filled with hate. Then, you guys came and surprised me. Everyone has been so nice. I don't know how I would have reacted if people were awful but knowing that such great people are enjoying my work keeps me writing. I can safely say that each one of you is partially responsible for this story not just dying after a couple chapters. Thank you._


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 10

"Rise and shine, baby bones."

Roman was gently nudged awake. Bernard blearily peered out from under the blanket. Neither skeleton was feeling into the shining part of this wake up. Noticing no one else in the room with them, the two skeletons slinked downstairs. Sans was standing at the front door with a sandwich in each hand.

"Good morning, sleeping beauties!" He handed the boys each a sandwich. "Eat up. You'll need all your energy today."

"What for?" Roman inspected the sandwich before taking a large bite, maybe Dad had forgot about yesterday. He nearly spit it out. "What kind of food is this?"

"That would be called a chocolate tabasco sandwich." A mischievous look flashed across Sans' face. "Today we're going to play silly games."

"I HOPE THEY ARE REALLY FUN. I LIKE GAMES!" Bernard missed the look entirely.

Roman didn't. Something about the flash of light on the older skeleton's face told him that Sans had not miraculously forgotten yesterday. Whatever these "silly games" were, Roman didn't think he would like them.

In a flash, all three skeletons were at a clearing in the forest. It was pebbled with small rocks.

"Bernard, you get to choose. Do you like trees or rocks more?"

"ROCKS, I GUESS." Bernard was entirely baffled.

Sans chuckled a bit, this was going to be great. "Trees deserve attention too. Go hug the biggest tree you can see. I'll get you when I'm ready."

Bernard scampered away, quickly latching onto the biggest tree on the edge of the clearing.

Sans turned his attention to Roman. "I want you to make a perfect circle with all these rocks."

It didn't take long for the rocks to be neatly arranged in a circle.

"There, all done."

Examining the rock circle intently, Sans shook his head. "They need to be farther to the right."

So it continued. Every time Roman finished adjusting the circle to a different location, Sans wanted it slightly different. Maybe it should be a little further back, left some more, but not that far left. Roman was quickly getting tired of this.

"How long do I have to do this?"

"Just until I'm tired."

"Aren't you always tired?"

"Heh good point, I guess you'll have to keep going until I'm feeling energetic then."

"That could be forever!"

"You should get moving a little more to the left." Sans glanced over at Bernard who was quietly hugging the tree. "Just in case I'm feeling extra peppy today."

Groaning, Roman starting moving the circle of rocks a little to the left, this was not a fun "game".

"Listen, I'll make you a deal." Sans waited for Roman to finish the circle again before continuing. "If you and Bernard work together on this next task, we can take a lunch break."

Leaping up, Roman bolted over to Bernard. "Come on, we've got one thing to do and then lunch!"

"OKAY." Bernard waved at the tree. "BYE MISTER TREE!"

With both boys standing in front of him, Sans felt a bit bad. They had no idea what was coming next. Hopefully, burning out all this energy would ensure they didn't go exploring without him again.

"Between the two of you, I need you to dig a hole six feet wide, six feet long, and three feet deep. Can you do that?"

They eagerly nodded.

"When you've got half a hole, tell me and we will eat lunch." He handed them two shovels and let them get to work.

Had it been only one of the little skeletons, it would have taken well into the next day to dig a hole at those specified dimensions. Sans knew this. He took a nap while they dug.

"DAD, WE'VE DUG THE HOLE!" Bernard eagerly pointed at a rather large hole in the ground.

"You were supposed to get me when you dug half a hole." Filling in the hole, Sans avoided looking at the boys. "Try again."

"BUT-"

"There's no point arguing. Let's finish this." Roman began digging again.

Sans felt super guilty looking at the disappointed look on Bernard's face but then the look changed. Bernard scrunched up, thinking.

"BUT HOW DO YOU DIG HALF A HOLE?"

"You can't." Sans let loose a hearty laugh.

Roman glared at the older skeleton. Of course you couldn't dig half a hole! You could dig half of the hole size he wanted but you could never dig only half a hole.

Grinning broadly, Sans latched onto the smaller skeletons. "Come on, kiddos. Let's get some lunch."

They didn't teleport, much to Roman's pleasure. They hiked through the woods until the arrived at Snowdin. By the time they entered the house, it was quite late.

"Guess this is dinner instead of lunch." Sans handed sandwiches to the young skeletons. "You two seemed to love breakfast so here's some more of it."

Bernard didn't mind. It was an odd flavor but he figured this was all Dad knew how to make. Roman knew better.

"Why can't we have hot dogs or spaghetti or something else?"

"Do you want hot dogs or spaghetti?"

"Yes! This is gross."

"That's too bad. We don't always get what we want."

"But why?"

Sans' voice lowered to a whisper. "You won't get what you want because I wanted you not to go down the elevator and you did."

"I still don't get why it's such a big deal. We didn't go alone."

"It's dangerous."

"YOU SAID THE SCARY THING WASN'T THERE ANYMORE."

"It's still dangerous."

"How?"

"Some of the machines are quite unpredictable if not used properly. If you accidently turned one on it could- uh-" Sans really didn't want to explain the details of how different areas could easily maim, or kill, a skeleton so he settled with simplicity. "It could explode."

"WE WERE NEXT TO EXPLODING THINGS?"

"Yep."

Bernard clutched onto Sans. "THANK YOU DAD! YOU MADE SURE I DIDN'T EXPLODE. THANK YOU. THANK YOU. THANK YOU. I DON'T EVER WANT TO EXPLODE!" The little skeleton sobbed into Sans' shirt.

"Hey, come on. There's no reason to cry." Sans cradled the sobbing skeleton. "Dad, well, he ain't perfect but he wouldn't let you explode."

"BUT YOU DIDN'T KNOW WE WERE THERE. ROMAN DIDN'T TELL YOU. WE COULD HAVE EXPLODED AND AND AND-" Bernard wailed.

"Shhh, there there. You're safe now."

A few minutes later, Bernard stopped wailing. "I'M NEVER GOING DOWN THERE AGAIN!"

"That's a great idea, kiddo."

Roman, who had been quietly choking down his dinner, yawned.

"Heh, guess it's bedtime for baby bones." Scooping up Roman, Sans headed upstairs. "I'll get another bed but for tonight you'll be sharing again."

"I don't mind."

"I LIKE SHARING A BED WITH ROMAN. HE'S CUDDLY."

Chuckling, Sans tucked the two in. They were so small that the covers easily swallowed them. Combined, the two might have taken up the same space as Sans.

"Kiddos, I've got a question for you."

"What is it?" Roman was already half asleep.

"If someone could save hundreds of lives, should they?"

"LIKE THE GUY ON THAT SHOW?"

"Yeah, sorta like that."

"YEAH! THEN HE'D BE A HERO!"

"No matter the cost?"

"YEAH!"

"Even if it meant that someone had to kill those he cared for to save the others?"

Bernard pondered it for a moment. "WILL MORE LIVES BE SAVED?"

"Yep."

"THEN YEAH, IT'S THE RIGHT THING TO DO!"

"Thanks, Bernard. I was just wondering." Sans leaned over, nuzzling the little skeletons, and turned to leave.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Roman?"

"Can you sleep with us tonight?"

"PLEASE?"

"I don't know that there's enough room for me. I'm a bit big boned."

Both boys scooted over.

"PLEASE DAD?"

"Please?"

"Sure thing, kiddos."

"THANKS DAD!"

"Anytime." Sans scooted under the covers.

Watching the baby bones fall peacefully asleep, Sans relaxed. The boys were safe and seemed to have learned their lesson. Shortly thereafter, Sans slipped into sleep as well.

* * *

 **ArmCannos34**

 **See, this is why you follow the possibly depressed skeletons rules, other wise you get in trouble, Roman.**

How'd you like silly games? It may not seem like much of a punishment but I thought it'd work better than spanking. Your description of Sans made me think of an alternate title for this, _Possibly Depressed Skeleton Tries to Handle Things and Children: Genocide Edition_. I don't know why but it made me laugh. Thank you for sticking with the story! I look forward to every review.

 **Cyan Quartz**

 **HEY YOU!**

 **You're a nice writer**.

Thank you! You're a nice reader and reviewer.

 **Guest**

 **Omg this is amazingggggggg! Please write more I need to know! Thank you so much for writing this! :-D**

I'm so happy that you are enjoying! Don't worry; you'll get updates as soon as things are written and edited. Thank you for your kind words and reading!

 **Monkey999Boy**

 **Through determination, the world will become whole again**.

It will take loads of determination, love (not LOVE), and maybe a bit of luck to make the world whole again. Thank you for reading!

 _Has anyone told you how incredibly awesome you are today? Just in case not, you are an amazing person! Don't let anyone convince you otherwise. Bask in your own greatness! I don't need to know you in person to be certain that you are a wonderful person. I know it doesn't mean much coming from me but sometimes it is good to hear (read) that occasionally. Have a great_ day! _Also, I'm sorry if you were expecting more plot in this chapter._


	11. Chapter 11

**I edited this quickly because I'll be busy all weekend and I wasn't certain I'd get it uploaded until after Monday if I didn't. Please tell me if you find errors. Thank you so much for reading and all your continued support.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Roman woke up early. He was snuggled firmly between Sans and Bernard. The latter of the two was practically laying on him.

Quietly, so as not to wake Sans, Roman shook his brother. "Come on, wake up."

"WHAT?"

"Shh, get out of bed."

"BUT I'M TIRED!"

"We can nap when we get back."

"BACK?" Bernard squinted as his brother climbed over Sans. "WHERE ARE WE GOING?"

"I'll tell you outside."

Scrambling downstairs, Bernard made a quick pit stop in the kitchen. If it was morning and he was going to do something today, he might as well eat. Roman didn't seem to agree.

"Are you coming or not?" Roman popped out the front door.

"YEAH, COMING!" Bernard hastily grabbed a leftover sandwich from yesterday. It'd have to do. "SO WHERE ARE WE GOING?"

"You know where I found you right?"

"YEAH…" Bernard didn't like where this was going.

"We're going there again."

"WHY?"

"You saw Dad grab some of those coffin things right?"

"UH HUH."

"Well, obviously, he's trying to get us a sibling!"

"I DON'T SEE THAT."

Dismissing Bernard's confusion, Roman started walking. "I am older so it makes sense that I would figure it out first."

"WE NEED TO TELL DAD WHERE WE ARE GOING. HE'LL BE MAD WHEN HE WAKES UP!"

"Not if we get back before then."

Bernard was barely keeping pace with Roman. "HE DIDN'T WANT US GOING ANYWHERE WITHOUT TELLING HIM FIRST!"

"No, he didn't want us going anywhere dangerous without telling him." Roman gave his brother a wink. "Dad wouldn't let us live near something dangerous so it'll be fine."

"ARE YOU SURE HE WON'T BE UPSET?"

"'Course I am! Trust me will you?"

Within a matter of seconds, the boys were at the clearing brushing off snow. Roman started with purple while Bernard fumbled with red's lock. Luckily, it wasn't snowing too hard.

"I don't think this one made it." Roman mumbled looking at the small pile of dust in the purple coffin. The soul lingered in its case but it had no body to go to.

Bernard didn't notice. He was too pleased with opening the lock to have heard his brother. Happiness quickly turned into confusion.

"THIS ONE LOOKS FUNNY." Bernard poked the body inside. "IT'S ALL SQUISHY!"

"Don't worry about it." Roman closed the coffin. "It's probably some protective casing until its ready or something like that."

"WOW THAT'S REALLY SMART!" Roman beamed at Bernard momentarily before shuffling in the snow.

"ROMAN, I LOST THE LOCK."

"I'm sure it wasn't necessary. Dad can be a bit overcautious with extra layers sometimes. Plus, the lid is super heavy so nothing can get to them without being strong like us."

"I SUPPOSE."

Both boys turned towards the green coffin. It was their last chance to find a sibling on their own. Roman quickly threw the lock away. Hefting the lid open, Bernard bounced in delight.

Inside the coffin was another skeleton. This one blinked rapidly at the invasion of light. For a moment, all three skeletons were silent.

"I am your big brother, Roman." He puffed out his chest.

She snorted, standing up. "I don't think so. I'm taller."

"But I am older." Roman tried not to pout.

"ME TOO! I'M OLDER TOO!"

"Nice to meet you, older too." She gave a brilliant grin before faltering. "I'm, uhh, I actually don't know my name."

"I THINK YOUR FONT IS KRISTEN ITC. SO YOUR NAME IS KRISTEN."

"Font? I have a font?"

"Yep, it's what you speak in."

"How can you tell what it is so quickly?"

"Dunno, it just comes naturally I guess." Roman shrugged before pulling Kristen into town. He wasn't going to say that he'd been looking at different fonts to memorize their names for days like today. "We've got to get home before Dad knows we left."

"Dad?"

"YEAH, WE HAVE THE GREATEST DAD EVER!"

The three skeletons chattered all the way home and up the stairs. Roman was happy to fill Kristen in just how awesome their dad was. Bernard was particularly happy to have a sister who seemed interested in his shows. Both boys were happy to see Sans was still sleeping.

"This is our Dad." Roman proudly motioned to the shaking lump in the bed.

"But, why is he crying?"

"I don't know." Roman hadn't even noticed that Sans was crying until she mentioned it.

"IS DAD OKAY? IS HE HURT OR SOMETHING?"

"Um, I think he's fine just sad maybe?" Roman was shocked but the response seemed to calm Bernard.

"WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING TO GET HIM UN SAD THEN!" Bernard stopped to consider options. "BUT I DO NOT KNOW OF ANYTHING TO UNSADDEN HIM…"

"We could clean." Kristen whispered. "The house is really messy."

"OKAY BUT YOU CAN'T CLEAN."

"Why not?" Kristen was thoroughly baffled.

"Girls don't clean."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Kristen glared. "How do you even know girls don't clean?"

"WE WATCHED IT ON A SHOW!"

"So, what do girls do?"

"I guess you can supervise."

"But what are girls supposed to do?"

"Uhh…" Roman stared at his brother for help.

"GIRLS LEAD THE CHARGE AND CONFUSE ENEMIES WITH THEIR CUTENESS!" Bernard struck a pose. "THEN THEY SAVE THE WORLD BY GOING TO THE STARS!"

"Oh, then I suppose I'll just watch until the world needs saving."

With that settled, Kristen watched her brothers running around the house trying to clean. They peaked into Papyrus' room but it was so clean, they didn't touch a thing. Even just a light swipe of a broom made the rest of the house look considerably better. Kristen primarily napped on the couch adding an occasional suggestion on what to clean next.

"Don't forget to move the sock before mopping, Bernard."

"THERE'S PAPER ON THE SOCK!" He scrunched his face up. "THERE'S WRITING ON THE PAPER!"

"Read it!" Roman was struggling with dishes.

"LET'S SEE, IT SAYS 'PICK THIS UP RIGHT NOW YOU LAZY BONES!'" Bernard threw the top paper away. "THE NEXT ONE SAYS, 'BUT I'VE BEEN WORKED DOWN TO THE BONE!"

Kristen giggled. "Those are funny. Let's save them! Maybe they'll make him happier…"

"UP TO YOU." Bernard dropped the mass of notes and one very smelly sock in Kristen's lap. "I THOUGHT THE JOKES STUNK."

Kristen and Bernard erupted in fits of laughter.

"You two are horrible!" Roman was not as pleased. "Just hurry up and finish cleaning the floor before Dad wakes up."

"ALMOST DONE!"

* * *

 **ArmCannos34**

 **That's nice, the chapter ended with a happy ending, but knowing the boys, there will be more trouble to come. And that question about hurting people doesn't sit with me well. Your planing something that will hit me in the feels, aren'tcha? Also the silly games where funny, yet cruel. Funny for obvious reasons, and cruel because tasks like moving rocks are very tedious.**

I'm trying not to have sad/depressing stuff in every chapter. It makes it a pain to edit (because I'm evil and it gives me more ideas on how to make Sans miserable so I get sidetracked). There will definitely be more trouble brewing with this little family. I refuse to confirm or deny anything which might hit you in the feels in the future. I will say that there are two different possible endings for this story. Moving rocks can be an absolute pain, although the comment makes me wonder if you've experienced a few silly games for yourself. Thank you so much for reading!

 **sans:**

 **hey. great story. but you do know i can travel between timelines, right? whatever, it's a fanfiction. i can tell you put a bunch of backbone into it. i won't fibula- it's a lot more accurate than most fics out there. what humans up on the surface can write these days is a lot better than what we had underground.**

 **welp, time for me to go to sleep. i haven't been getting a skeleton of rest lately.**

Looks like we found the bone-ified comedian! Hopefully, some of the shenanigans tickled your funny bone. Tibia honest the accuracy statement was a bit out of left field, unless you've got some baby bones you've been hiding from the world. I expected a femur jokes coming from you but I appreciate the compliment. Anyways, thanks for reading and enjoy the sleep. You'll need it, at least in this story. It was nice to chat with the king of skelepuns.

 _Hope you guys don't mind this chapter being a bit kid centered. Also, I've set out a general outline for the rest of this story. You can expect 19-20 chapters, depending on the ending I choose. Any suggestions for future chapters will likely lengthen the story so 19-20 is a rough estimate. Thank you for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy!_

 _I just noticed that this story is up to 40 followers and 3,900 views. That is incredible. I can't even name 40 of my closest relatives so those numbers are mind blowing. Thank you so very much._


	12. Chapter 12

**Hope everyone had a great weekend. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 12

 _For a moment, there was nothing. There was no barrier, no human, and no resets. Sans relished that moment. For a moment, he didn't hurt._

 _In that moment, a warm feeling relaxed his body. He went entirely numb to anything but the warmth. The thoughts that rattled through his mind were fuzzy memories. It was a moment of beautiful nothing._

 _But moments are just that, minuscule amounts of time that leave as quickly as they come. Time seems to pause in those moments but looking back it only went faster. And then, everything returned._

 _The warmth turned into a searing heat, every inch of his bones burning. There was nothing left for him. Everything hurt._

 _Invasive thoughts bombarded his mind. Why even try? Getting to the surface had never mattered. Even there, nothing could protect them from a child's wrath. Anything could signal the end. He couldn't do anything to save the others. He was too weak. He was so tired. So why even bother?_

 _There was the knife. With one small flick, another died. Who had it been this time? Had it been Asgore's last stand? Or maybe Papyrus had met the human early. Sans watched. All he could see was the dust silently swirling in the air, slowly filling the world._

 _It should have been him. Sans couldn't deny the sentiment. They never played fair yet he was still here. He should have gone well before he knew what was going on. He shouldn't be watching them. He should have joined them._

 _He'd failed that too. He'd tried countless times even before the human arrived. Still, it never worked. Someone had always saved him. He was too weak to stay but he never could sever the last tie. If he had someone, anyone, he would stay. Even if it was only so they didn't feel that pain._

 _Sans was sobbing. He didn't know when he had started but he knew he was nowhere near done. He didn't care._

 _Had it been hours or days? It didn't matter. He didn't matter. He never had._

 _The thought stilled him for a moment. It was an odd truth. His existence was merely for someone's recreational purpose. If they wanted to kill him, they would. If they wanted to save everyone but him; they would. They never played by the rules because for them there never were any._

 _A sinister cackle echoed around him. "I was certain you would have fallen down already. Don't you care about your friends and family?"_

 _Sans said nothing. He couldn't. Just seeing that brat filled him with endless rage._

 _"I've been watching Sansy!" They practically sang. "Sansy the Pansy, couldn't even die properly. Were you too scared? Too weak maybe? You don't need to answer that. I know you were too lazy to even try. Don't worry; I've got the perfect medicine for that."_

 _"SANS?"_

 _"Bro!"_

 _Standing in front of the kid, Papyrus held out his arms. His armor wasn't cut. He looked entirely too alive for Sans to believe. He rushed towards the taller skeleton._

 _No matter how far Sans ran, no matter how much effort he put into moving forward, Papyrus was always just out of reach. Sans couldn't get closer. He sat down, exhausted._

 _"We're going to play a game." The kid's laughter continued. "I'll give you options and you have to choose who will live. How does that sound?"_

 _Sans just nodded. Papyrus would live. Somehow he'd make sure of that._

 _A bright smile flashed across the kid's face, "Let's get started then."_

 _A small group of human children appeared in front of him. They were smiling, their souls shining for him to see. They were so young; one was actually being carried by another. Sans' soul twisted. He knew what had happened to each of them. There had been so much loss._

 _"I was going to start with these but you made that decision a long time ago." With a flick of their wrist, the children were gone. They were replaced with two small skeletons holding onto each other. One was wearing Sans' jacket. "So I'll have to play with these two instead."_

 _It was all too familiar, two skeleton brothers desperately clutching the one thing they loved more than anything else. Both were shaking in fear while the eldest tried to be brave for the other. At one point, that had been him._

 _"Now this is quite a simple game, really. One skeleton dies so that the rest can get a happily ever after." The kid's smile grew as the baby bones began to cry. "I'll even promise a happy ending for those who live. So who dies, Sans?"_

 _It was a simple decision. Arguably, the simplest decision Sans had made in his life. If nothing else, he could do this._

 _The bone collided into his soul at a breathtaking speed. That brat just stared, shocked. Sans felt the fading._

 _"You better keep that promise, kid." A smile covered his face; it was the largest he'd smiled in years._

 _Sans heard someone, somewhere, screaming._

 _"Y-You idiot!" Sans couldn't see the kid's face but he imagined the look they must have had. It was perfect._

 _The screaming got louder._

 _"You can't die! That wasn't an option!"_

 _Reaching out his hand, Sans could almost reach Papyrus. "Hey bro, you ready to go home?"_

 _He didn't get a response. Everything had turned black. He still heard the screaming. It had gotten louder._

"DAD… DAD! PLEASE WAKE UP. DAD!"

"It's okay, Bernard. He's fine." A different voice spoke with a hint of panic. "Come on, we need to clean that cut. Roman can watch him."

There was brief moment of silence before Sans heard another voice.

"Dad? I don't know what's going on but…" He could hear the crying begin as the voice spoke. "There was this bone a-and it…Bernard stopped it b-but I… Dad, please wake up. I'm scared."

* * *

 **ArmCannos34**

 **So there's girl now. Lets see how Sans will deal with this.**

They don't actually meet until the next chapter. I think Sans will be fine with a daughter, well, as fine as a depressed/ occasionally suicidal skeleton who watched countless monsters get cut down can be fine. I really appreciate you reading this. Thanks for sticking with me!

 _I hope you are all still enjoying this story._


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 13

Soft sobbing was the only noise to be heard in the room. Struggling to open his eyes, Sans focused on the sound. After a few minutes, he shifted.

"Roman…" His voice was hardly an audible whisper. "Dad's right here."

The small skeleton was shaking in Sans' jacket. He had pulled his legs up to his chest as he sat on the covers leaning on Sans. Roman look tiny, helpless even. Gingerly, Sans rubbed the young skeleton's skull.

"Relax, okay kiddo? Everything is going to be just fine." Fully sitting up, Sans captured Roman in a hug and gently rocked. "See? I'm right here. Whatever happened, I'll make sure it doesn't happen again. So, there's no reason to be scared. Okay?"

Sans waited. Roman had snatched part of Sans' shirt and was holding on tightly as he cried. The behavior was very much unlike the young skeleton and it made Sans worry. Not wanting to cause the little skeleton any more distress, he waited for Roman to be done. He hated what he'd have to ask next.

"Roman?"

"Yeah, Dad?" He said between sniffles.

"I need to know what happened." Feeling the smaller skeleton tense, he didn't press further. "It doesn't have to be right now. Later, we can talk."

"I-I can d-do it." Roman was desperately wiping away his tears.

"You don't have to say anything right now." Sans coddled him. "We can just hug for now."

A peaceful hug and a moment's silence were pushed away as Roman dived into the story.

"We got finished and since I had promised a nap to Bernard earlier, he was going to join you." The little skeleton rattled on. "So he was facing your belly and I was at your back but Kristen didn't want to nap so she went downstairs. You were still crying and had started mumbling something."

Making note to ask about this 'Kristen', Sans slightly increased his hold on Roman. He didn't like where this was going.

"I tried to get closer to hear what you were saying but then your eye started glowing too. It really freaked me out so I tried to wake Bernard up because maybe he knew something to do. But he wasn't waking up either and t-then this thing a-appeared!"

Seeing the horror on Roman's face filled Sans with dread.

"There was this huge bone and weird skulls just floating in the air. It was all way bigger than anything Bernard and I have ever made. The bone started moving closer. It looked really sharp. It felt like it was super slow but then it was really fast. I couldn't move so I screamed. T-Then it hit Bernard and they all disappeared." With that, Roman fell silent.

"Is he okay?" If Sans had a human heart, it would have been in his throat. As it was, he struggled to speak.

"I don't know." Roman returned to sobbing. "It was all really scary. I panicked."

"Shh, it's fine. Let's go check on your brother." Roman didn't object as he was carried out of the room.

"I'm s-sorry, Dad."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I shouldn't have panicked and then all I did was cry."

The sight of the sniffling skeleton in his arms made Sans mad at himself. He caused this. He put these kids through torture just by sleeping.

"There's no need to be sorry." Sans felt his voice catching. "You're a baby bones. It's okay to be scared, to panic, and cry. It's a dad's job to make it all better."

"Can you make Bernard better?" A small voice squeaked from the couch.

"You bet."

Approaching the couch, and the two skeletons sitting on it, Sans refrained from saying the truth. The 'cut' was a jagged hole drilled into his upper humerus by a bony dagger. It had nearly gone all the way through. Sans focused his magic at the wound.

Bernard whimpered. "IT BURNS."

"I know kiddo and I'm sorry. It has to be done." The bone slowly filled in.

Bernard's face was scrunched up. Between the pain of the wound and the burn of the magic, his tears returned. Roman and Kristen joined in.

Mentally, Sans was kicking himself. It was all his fault. His baby bones were suffering because of him. He would make it up to them. He had to.

"Do you want your own bed or do you want to share?" He gently patted the newest skeleton.

Where did she come from? How did she end up here? He didn't care if they were a goat, soulless reincarnation of a prince, or even a human. Being a dad meant taking care of those who needed you and she was his little girl now so that's what he'd do.

"My own sounds nice." She was whispering.

"Okay." He would get one for her and for Bernard in case he decided sharing wasn't fun anymore. "I'm going to leave for a tiny bit. Eat something from the fridge when you're ready."

"NO!"

"Dad, please don't leave."

The boys objected while Kristen plodded over to the kitchen. The boys' eyes widened as more tears poured. Their words became begs to stay or take them with him. Sans gave in.

"I have to take a shortcut." Roman just nodded. "Alrighty then, do you want to come as well?" Sans looked at the skeleton in the kitchen.

She shook her head, happily munching on cold hot dogs. Without warning, Sans picked up the other two and teleported to the lab.

"Choose some shows to watch later, okay?" He may have given in to them coming but they weren't going to see where the beds came from, at least, not again.

Bernard immediately rushed to the pile on the floor. He scoured them for the show he had wanted to see before. Roman carefully hid it in his jacket before sorting through the pile with his brother. With a flash, Sans brought up two beds with mattresses.

He was tempted to check on the other souls, maybe set up some monitors and do an extract quickly. The urge dissipated as he watched the boys stack dozens of cases on the beds. Tomorrow he could try and figure things out but today he wanted to see these kids happy.

After an exhausting teleportation with two beds, two baby bones, and a ton of shows; they were back home. Bernard quickly set up the television while Sans went to set up the room. It looked really cramped with three beds in it but it being clean made it considerably better.

Walking down the stairs, Sans could hear Bernard.

"I COULDN'T FIND THIS ONE THAT I REALLY WANTED TO WATCH!"

"That's a shame. Did you ask Roman for help?"

"NO, BUT I DOUBT HE'D BE ABLE TO HELP. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT WAS CALLED. IT JUST LOOKED REALLY COOL!"

Quietly, Roman presented the case. "Was it this one?"

"YES, BROTHER!" Bernard gleefully put the disk in before sitting on the couch. "THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BEST SHOW EVER! I JUST KNOW IT!"

Not even halfway through the first show, Sans looked over to see the small skeletons sleeping peacefully. Quiet, so as not to wake them, he found a blanket to cover them. It wouldn't hurt for them to sleep on the couch for now.

He was interrupted as he attempted to sneak into the kitchen for a snack.

"DAD?" Bernard was awake.

"Yeah, kiddo?"

"DID YOU TALK TO UNCLE PAPYRUS?"

Sans cringed as he spoke. "Why would you ask that?"

"WHEN ROMAN WAS SCREAMING, I HEARD YOU ASK IF SOMEONE WAS READY TO COME HOME." Bernard blearily peered up at Sans. "I HAVEN'T MET HIM YET BUT ROMAN SAID HE WAS THE GREATEST SO I FIGURED YOU'D WANT HIM TO COME HOME QUICKLY. IF ROMAN WAS GONE, I'D WANT HIM BACK TOO. HE'S A PRETTY COOL BROTHER."

"You must have heard wrong." Pushing away the desire to run, Sans grabbed the little skeleton's hand. "Let's go tuck you in. I'll even read you a bedtime story, if you want."

Bernard smiled as they walked up the stairs. His head had barely hit the pillow before he was fast asleep. Leaning down, Sans nuzzled his skull.

"I love you, my little baby bones."

* * *

 **ArmCannos34**

 **Heh, you evil. You make me wait for the next chapter. Help, this story is addicting. All joking set aside, I wounder how long it will take before the kids realize that there everyone else is dead. Won't that be a chapter that will hit me in the feels. Well I hope to see more epicness from you.**

You aren't the first to think I'm evil. I don't mind. Don't worry if Sans was a bit calmer than you thought with the addition of a daughter, it'll catch up with him later. This is definitely the start of the kids putting that puzzle together but it won't be immediate. At that point, I'll be taking a feels trip with you. (I really do love these characters.) I'm so very happy that you are looking forward to each chapter. Thank you so much for everything!

 **StarlightLk**

 **I'm happy there is another baby bones. Hey! Can you bring rest of the human souls turn into baby bones?**

Don't you worry; there will be more baby bones in the future. I really love shaping new characters and the baby bones are a wonderful excuse for that. Although it takes time, I'm trying to give each baby bones their own personality. Hopefully, you'll slowly fall in love with them all. Thanks for reading!

 **trvlsize23**

 **This is adorable and sad...I LOVE IT!**

I'm so very glad you like it. It makes me happy that I can include sweeter moments and people still enjoy what's going on. Thank you for reading!

 **WHAT THE BIMPS**

 **ah i forgot to check if any stories i'm watching updated**

 **why do i get the feeling that he's dead**

 **he probably isn't**

 **wait**

 **1 hp...**

BIMPS IS BACK! (Sorry if you don't like being called Bimps.) It is really nice to see you again. I was beginning to think you'd gotten bored. I will say Sans is not dead, yet. (I haven't fully chosen the ending yet.) It is an unusual timeline, but everything he is currently experiencing is very real. In regards to the 1hp; let's just say he didn't refuse death, it refused him. Thanks for coming back and reading!

 **YourFriendTavion**

 **Perfect. Now there's four skeletons. Just make the Crystal Skeletons, and we will all be fine. Seriously, I don't know how I missed FIVE chapters!? Either way, can't wait to see hoe Sans deals with the kids finding a new skeleton. Excuse me while I make a theme song for the Crystal Skeletons.**

 **We, are the Crystal Skeletons!**

 **We'll always find new siblings!**

 **And if think we can't, well, you'll end up being boned!**

 **That's why the monsters (that are TOTALLY on vacation), OF THE UNDERGROUND!**

 **Depend on!**

 **Sans, Roman,**

 **Bernard, AND KREISTEN!**

 **Sorry, I had to, but hey! I guess that shows my love for this fanfic? Either way, please don't stop! I love this, and I'm sure a lot of other people love this, too!**

Five chapters is quite a bit but I'm glad you managed to get caught up. I think it's pretty safe to say that Sans is falling into this whole "Dad" thing pretty well, all things considered. Also, I love the theme song. I'm just picturing it as an opening for a show with each of the kids posing dramatically. (Just imagine all the trouble these kids could get into if they had an actual show.) It is way too perfect so thank you! I'm so glad you love this. I know it will end eventually, as all stories do, but I want to make it memorable and special for everyone who reads it. Thank you so much for reading (and the now totally official theme song)!

 _There will be more baby bones. So, I thought of something you guys might (maybe) like. Although it isn't necessarily in the next chapter, I will be taking suggestions for names until they debut.(Sorry but the names Chiller and Onyx are taken for a different story so those are off the table.)_


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 14:

Sans couldn't sleep. He wouldn't let himself. Hiding in the dark, his mind wouldn't shut up.

He'd hurt Bernard. It wasn't consciously but still it wasn't okay. All he did was sleep but he could have killed the little skeleton.

But that's what he had started planning, wasn't it? He wanted the kid to come back and reset. Force a reset and they'd disappear. And it wasn't like he could just get them back.

How many times had the kid gotten bored? How many times had he watched his friends die? If somehow, he managed to take those coffins from under Asgore's nose and somehow they came back, would they even be the same? How many times would he have to watch them die before they managed to see the surface?

They'd need to collect more souls to see the surface. If he brought them back, he would kill everyone's dreams. There would be no happy endings.

Maybe he should just end it. End this stupid timeline before it was too late. Maybe they would be satisfied with just him. It would only take one good hit and there was no one who could get hit with him right there. Then he could get his family back.

Except, he wouldn't; he could never have his family all in one place. It just wasn't possible anymore. He'd have to give that up. But would they stop?

A vague memory had surfaced. He was listening to someone talk about how things were always the same. The differences were the only thing they cared about finding. Eventually those became the same too. It struck too close to home.

They wouldn't reset, not while they could watch the baby bones. They would struggle. Without Sans, what would they do? Would they grieve like he had for Papyrus? He wasn't sure about that.

He couldn't. He couldn't let his baby bones experience his pain. If there was some way to get them back once the kid let them leave, he would. Until then, he could only do his best to make them happy.

For the first time, Sans didn't regret his memories. If he had to remember every moment of every miserable timeline just to remember those kiddos, he would. They were worth it.

A vibrant glowing in his hands brought Sans away from his thoughts. He was kneeling in the snow outside of Snowdin. He was cradling the purple human soul in his hands. With movement of his fingers, the glow got brighter.

Focusing on the open coffin, Sans was revolted. The familiar site of dust stared back at him. The soul felt very much alive in his hands yet there was nothing for them. He wouldn't get to meet them.

 ** _That's not good enough._**

It wouldn't be simple but they deserved the chance to live. Had they deserved to die in the first place? It really didn't matter. He had to help them, but really what could he do? Alphys had managed it but could he?

The soul began to squirm. With each attempt at containing it, Sans felt a searing heat through his bones. It wanted something. It wanted to be more.

The soul shook loose from the skeleton's grip. Unable to do anything, Sans watched as it flew towards the coffin. It violently collided with the dust in a flash of white.

Meanwhile back at the house, Roman woke to Kristen's whimpering.

 _The timer went off. Rushing to the kitchen, she hurriedly put her oven mitts on her hands. She needed to get the pie out before it burnt._

 _The crust was a pleasant golden brown. Careful not to drop it, she placed it next to the others. The five pies had taken the better part of the day to bake. The rest of the time was spent cleaning up the mess it made._

 _"My child, what is this lovely smell?" A soft voice preceded the entrance of a very tall and regal lady._

 _"It's been a year, Mom." She wiped her hands on her apron. "I thought we could celebrate. I made snail, cinnamon, butterscotch, another snail, and this last one is butterscotch and cinnamon!"_

 _"That is absolutely wonderful." Mom's eyes were filled with pride. "You're going to be out baking me soon enough!"_

 _She giggled. "I made a lot so those monsters you said weren't doing well could have some too."_

 _She was picked up in a warm embrace. "My dearest child, that is so sweet of you. You are such a blessing."_

 _"Could we deliver some tonight?" She began to ramble. "I know you don't like me leaving but I really want to see if they like them. You'd be with me so I'm certain I'd be safe."_

 _"For such a special reason, I will allow it."_

 _Shortly after, they were in a snowy little town. No one said anything as they entered a house. Inside was just as cold as outside._

 _A handful of young monsters eagerly greeted them. They were so happy and grateful for the small gift. They all showered her with hugs and compliments._

 _She never heard Mom say she needed to buy something and that she'd be back shortly._

 _She did hear the door get thrown open. A tall reptile with a deep scowl marched inside. The other kids froze at the sight of him. Then, he saw her._

 _The kids were screaming as she was pulled away. She was screaming and kicking. It did no good. Soon she was in front of the king._

 _"I wish we met under different circumstances." He wouldn't look her in the eyes. "I am sorry."_

 _Then it was over. Yet, it never was. She was still there. Her body still hurt from the wounds. The pain never ended and in the darkness it seemed to multiply._

 _The darkness laughed at her. It laughed at her pain. It wasn't the laughing that was so bothersome. She swore she heard Mom._

 _She couldn't see anything but she knew it was Mom. She had never heard Mom weep like that. She had cried out of joys before but never had it been so filled with grief. Mom called out for her but she couldn't come. It hurt more than the wounds that covered her body._

"There, there…" A hand stroked her skull. "Just relax."

Slowly, She fell back asleep.

* * *

 **YourFriendTavion**

 **Well now that this is the official theme song, I guess it needs a side story special. Can I make one? *Raises hand* Pick me!**

 **Also, here's a name. Chasm. It's a pretty cool font, also, if you wan to have a adventurer type character, then there you go!**

Yes, yes, YES! Please make a side special that would be so awesome! I want to see what you've got in mind. I know it can take a bunch of time, so please message or something so that we can all read it! I really like the name Chasm so it will definitely be used for an upcoming baby bones. (It fits way too well for a very reckless kid with a passion for adventure.) Thanks for the name, reading, and the super special side story! (Whenever you get to it. I don't want to rush you.)

 **ArmCannos34**

 **This is a nice and happy...What are planning? A feels trip. Probably, but hey I hope to see more from you. :)**

I am planning something a bit _chaotic_ for one of the later chapters. I've been told that I send people on an "emotional rollercoaster" but for this story, I'm not particularly trying for that. If I was aiming for that then you could expect an ending like in Underfell Try Again. (Yes, I wrote it. Totally different story type but you might like it. It's rated M but it isn't sexual or anything.) I suppose I should give fair warning though, I'm not particularly good at happy endings. Consider yourself warned. I'm doing my best to update frequently but I don't think I'll be able to keep this pace. Sorry. Thank you so much for reading.

 **BlackRainStar**

 **No! It's too cute, but at the same time, sad! Why must you do this? *sniff* go on writing, I'll be spine, caught off guard on cliffhangers...**

Perhaps I am a bit **_evil_. ** Tibia honest, there's something satisfying about writing this and knowing that you guys have invested in it emotionally. (That came out really weird but the point still stands.) I'm glad you like it. Thanks for reading!

 _Thank you all for reading. I've got to be up front with you guys. I start school again this week so updates will be a lot less frequent. I'm aiming for twice a week (probably on the weekend) but I can't guarantee that. Sometimes I might only be able to update once and sometimes I might be able to update three times. I can't make a promise for anything and for that I'm sorry. Thank you guys so much for everything._


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for reading. Friendly reminder, this will now update once a week. Thank you for your patience.**

* * *

Chapter 15:

When the light disappeared, Sans found himself grinning like a lunatic. Where once there was dust, a skeleton was now beaming up at him. This was going to be great.

"Heh, kid you really light up my life." He enclosed the little skeleton in a hug and whispered. "I don't know how you did that kid, but I'm glad you did."

"Stop crying." The skeleton half squeezed Sans. "I don't like it."

Putting his hand to his skull, Sans realized he was indeed crying. He hadn't even realized that he could cry like this, there was nothing but the tears. It made him laugh.

It was a deep laugh that wracked his whole body. It just seemed to grow and the little skeleton joined in. Before long, both skeletons were bent over laughing. Sans hadn't laughed that hard since he was on the Surface.

"How 'bout we head home." Their laughter quieted a bit. "You've got a few siblings to meet."

Wiping another happy tear from his face, Sans saw the new skeleton start running away from Snowdin. "Wrong way, kiddo."

With a swift about face, he was now sprinting towards Snowdin. Unwilling to run, Sans took a shortcut to be slightly ahead of the incredibly fast child. Once he was left behind, he just repeated the process until they were at the door.

The small skeleton's legs were still going as Sans brought him inside. An excited squeal was the only warning of the impending group hug. This new baby bones wasn't as accepting of this hug as he was earlier. He tried to climb over Sans to escape.

"Dad, you're finally home!"

"WHO IS THAT?"

"Is that a new brother?"

"DO NOT WORRY NEW BROTHER, I WILL GIVE YOU THE BESTEST HUG YOU'VE EVER HAD!"

"Ha, now I'm not the youngest!"

"WHY WON'T YOU LET ME HUG YOU?"

"Don't be scared. See, I can hug Roman and it doesn't hurt."

"Come on, get down. I want to know if Bernard's taller than you or not."

"WHERE IS YOUR OTHER ARM, NEW BROTHER?"

They fell silent. Bernard had been the first to notice this small detail. Their new sibling was, in fact, missing his right arm. It didn't seem to impair him in any way, seeing as he had successfully perched on the top of Sans' skull.

"That doesn't matter." Sans lightly set the skeleton back on the floor. "This is your new brother, Chasm."

The silence was brief. The house was quickly filled with random chatter directed at the newest family member. Shortly thereafter, Sans shuffled them all outside to burn off their extra energy while he collected a new bed.

After hours of snowball fights and making snow skeleton, the baby bones came up with a new game.

"You've got to climb that tree!" Kristen pointed at a fairly short tree.

"Nuh uh, the house is taller than that!" Roman whined.

"BUT NONE OF US CAN CLIMB THE HOUSE!"

"Maybe we should play a different game then?"

"I'm gonna do it." They all turned to stare at Chasm. He flashed a smile before approaching an outside wall. "Just watch me."

And they did. Mouths agape, they watched silently as the one armed skeleton climbed to the top of the roof. He made it look way too easy to do one handed.

"Catch me!"

He jumped before getting a response. The others panicked. Roman and Bernard ran around like crazy trying to figure out how to catch him. Kristen was frozen to the spot.

It didn't seem to matter. Chasm's 'fall' was slow, much slower than it should have been. When he landed softly in the snow, Sans had appeared right next to him.

"That wasn't fun." Chasm pouted.

"Maybe you should lower your expectations." Sans chuckled lightly to himself. "How about some less dangerous 'fun' inside?"

That fun apparently consisted of watching shows or coloring. Bernard has settled comfortably on the couch with Sans. Kristen found the coloring to be pleasant. It was Roman and Chasm who didn't enjoy this arrangement.

"I'm booOored." Chasm was needlessly kicking his legs in the air. "Can't we go explore or something."

"There's tons of places to explore." Roman poked Sans' arm that hung off the couch. "Dad just doesn't want us to go."

There was no response from the older skeleton.

"It doesn't appear that he's objecting now." Chasm joined in poking the, apparently unconscious, skeleton.

"STOP THAT, BROTHERS."

They stopped but not before playfully poking Bernard as well.

"So," Chasm looked around. "I guess we should head out before he gets up, huh?"

"NO, LAST TIME WE DID THAT DAD WAS UPSET!"

Kristen brought out sandwiches and started headed to the door. "What he doesn't know won't hurt right?"

All but Bernard giggled at that.

"HE WILL KNOW." He objected.

The others were already exiting before Bernard was even off the couch. Giving Sans a peck on the check, he dashed outside.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!"

* * *

 **ArmCannos34**

 **So wait...Did she regain her memory of her run through or...Ugh. You and your stupid (Well though out) Story! Also I'll be sure to check out Underfell Try Again, as someone who is new to the fandom I welcome recommendations.**

Patience, my dear. You will understand it all in a few chapters (at least I hope you do). I hope you enjoyed Try Again (and that it wasn't the first Underfell thing you've seen). As someone who is also pretty new to the fandom, I've found that the most common recommendations are Overgrowth and Flowey is Not a Good Life Coach. If you haven't read those, you might give them a try. (I don't think they are on this site so google is your best friend.) On this site, Fractured (mariahills-capsicle), Threads(FlamingFlyingFoxofDoom), and Counting Stars (Insanity Allegra) are all good. (I'm never logged on when I read so that's why I don't have things favorited and such. I intend to it but I'm pretty lazy.) Droplets of Memory (1337kitsune) is really good as well it just isn't very long. You've probably read all of these before but those are just some from off the top of my head. If you find something really good, please share it. Thanks for sticking with me!

 **YourFriendTavion**

 **Really!? Thanks! I promise I'll make you proud senpai. My plan is to write it after I finish the first chapter of "ParentBound". #ShamlessAdJKNoHurtPlz**

 **Also, please stop. I just back from the hospital after I got hit by feels. Now I see a train coming after me... HELP!**

No need to thank me, I know you'll do great! I'll make sure to keep an eye out for "ParentBound" too. Don't worry about ads, they don't bother me. (It gives me an excuse to urge you to read some of my other stuff and I promise nothing is explicit.) Glad the last hit by the feels wasn't too much, a train is coming. Until then, enjoy this entirely innocent and harmless chapter with the skeleton Chasm. Thank you!

 **Guest**

 **I think Sans is a bit bonely... Please continue this story! Love it!**

Sans is feeling a bit bonely because he has no body to share his feelings with. There should be five chapters left in this so I hope you enjoy them as much as you've loved the rest of this. Thanks for reading!

 **theawsomest5**

 **Why you play with my heart strings like they were a harp. You are bone-fide writer with humerus way with words it just tickles my funny bone and you say somethings that just rattle my bones and a sentence can chill me to the bone. Ok I am done with my puns but you are a word wizard. So read ya soon!**

 **-Mr.5**

I tendon have a few jokes up my sleeves but you caught me bone dry. Tibia honest, I'm not a bone-ified comedian some jokes might be a stretch but I had to come up with a femur. On the other hand, sometimes it feels like I was bone to write while others I can't even get a sentence on paper. I really appreciate the complement about being a word wizard (if humans have magic surely it is in our ability to create art). I'm looking forward to releasing new chapters for you to read. (I hope some of these baby bones can muscle their way into your heart.) By the way, five is my favorite number. I just felt like sharing that. Thanks for reading!

 _Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit choppy. There is a lot of small things to get covered before this story ends. I have decided on the ending so I can tailor these last chapters to it. I wanted to thank you all so much for your support. It means the world to me. I hope you all have an excellent week._


	16. Chapter 16

**Big news! YourFriendTavion has started a spin-off for this story. Check out "The AU Traveling Baby Bones"! Thank you all for reading.**

* * *

Chapter 16:

Their lack of a plan was apparent as soon as they had all left the house. They stood idly for a moment looking at each other.

"SooOoo…" Chasm motioned at Roman. "Are you going to lead the way?"

"I don't actually know where a lot of stuff is." He shuffled his feet for a moment before walking away. "I know where the lab is though, we can start there."

"WE'RE REALLY GOING TO THE EXACT PLACE WE GOT IN TROUBLE FOR GOING TO BEFORE?" Bernard was appalled. "I DO NOT WANT TO HUG A TREE ALL DAY AGAIN."

"Don't worry about it." Roman gave a sly grin. "We won't go to the basement again. We can just give them a quick tour and then see what else is around."

"What's the point of going somewhere you've already been?"

"Chasm's got a point." Kristen stopped in her tracks. "Maybe we should split up or something…"

"NO, ABSOLUTELY NOT! WHAT IF WE GET LOST OR SOMETHING?"

"Just talk and we'll find you." Chasm winked.

"NO. THAT IS NOT AN OKAY ANSWER. WE SHOULD NOT SPLIT UP."

"Well, I want to go look at the lab again." Roman kept walking.

The others didn't.

"Kristen and I are going the other way." Chasm was adamant. "Whichever way you want to go is up to you."

"THE LAB IS A BIT CREEPY…" Giving Roman a sad look, Bernard started walking in the other direction. "I SUPPOSE AS A BIG BROTHER I SHOULDN'T LET MY YOUNGER SIBLINGS EXPLORE WITHOUT ME."

Roman waved him off. "Make sure you get back home within the next few hours or Dad might have you moving rocks this time."

And so the small group of skeletons split up. With Chasm sprinting out of town in the direction he'd entered earlier, Kristen and Bernard followed. Roman headed directly to the lab.

Roman didn't know exactly why he wanted to go back there. Once the idea of going to the lab hit him, he just had to go. Something was telling him that it was important, vital even, for him to get there quickly.

He headed that advice. Without looking back, he hurried away from Snowdin. He found himself in the lab in a matter of minutes.

Looking around, he still wasn't certain why he was here. He could be exploring some place new, but he had to come here. When he found the coffins, he was knew.

Laying them out carefully, he opened the lid.

The first coffin had the darker of the blue hearts painted on it. A small skeleton was curled up inside. She wasn't moving.

"Hey." He lightly nudged her. "Umm… Are you okay?"

She shifted. Yawning, her eyes blinked open.

"Good morning." She sat up and stretched. "Who are you?"

"I'm your big brother, Roman!" He did his best to give a big comforting smile. "How long have you been here?"

He didn't really expect an answer. It was pitch black on the inside so telling time was difficult. When she shrugged, he didn't bother pressing the question.

Roman turned to the remaining coffin. It wouldn't hurt to check that one too. The lid came off easily.

The skeleton inside had a bright light blue glow radiating from his eye sockets. He was absolutely tiny, maybe two-thirds the length of Roman's arm in total. His feet were currently stuck in his mouth.

Leaning over, Roman picked the little guy up. The infant skeleton's feet fell from his mouth. He began to scream.

It was loud and shrill. Roman had to resist the urge to immediately drop the baby skeleton to try and cover where his ears would have been. The sound was incredibly painful and every syllable was in a different font making it impossible to ignore.

"Please make him stop." His new sister pleaded. "Just do something!"

Roman didn't know what to do. He'd never dealt with anything that was so loud. He'd never dealt with anything so small either. There was only one thing he could think of doing.

"Come on." He waited for her to follow. "We've got to find Dad."

"Will he know what to do? Can he make that racket stop?"

"Yeah." Roman hoped he wouldn't get in too much trouble. "Dad can handle anything."

* * *

 **ArmCannos3**

 **Oh boy here we go again (Sigh) when will they learn. This won't end pretty, I can tell. Can't wait for the next chapter : )**

Heh, theses kiddos might never learn but I guess some things have to be learned the difficult way , if they are going to be learnt at all. It hasn't gone horribly wrong, yet. I'm a bit anxious to see how everyone reacts to these upcoming chapters, seeing as the story is wrapping up soon. Thanks for sticking around and reading!

 **YourFriendTavion**

 **You know what, I've been playing around with ideas, and I've finally decided to stick with my light hearted story of "Wacky Soul Roomates", So be on the lookout for that story instead of "ParentBound". Also, instead of finishing the chapter of my story, I'll just go onto your story and start it up. I'll PM you when I upload it if you want to.**

 **OK, done with the update and onto the review. My favorite is Chasm now, because why not? I men, I technically am his Father, so that's probably why, I guess? Also, I feel that this chapter wasn't choppy at all, as it felt like every other chapter in my opinion. Also, I love the interaction between all of the baby bones, etc. Can't wait for the next chapter!**

I'll keep an eye socket out for "Wacky Soul Roomates". I know I messaged you this but, you did really great on the first chapter! Keep it up! Chasm is a pretty awesome little guy. (Due to the length and plot of this story, he's not a primary character but I love all these baby bones.) I'm really glad it wasn't a choppy read. I'm always a bit paranoid about things being choppy or generally not good. It's great that the interactions between the baby bones are things you like. They won't always be as funny (I don't know why but the mental image of Chasm on Sans' head while Bernard is shouting "WHY WON'T YOU LET ME HUG YOU?" while Roman and Kristen are hugging is the funniest thing to me.) Thanks for everything really! (The side special, reading, reviewing, just everything!)

 **theawsomest5**

 **Omg! Like 5 is my favorite number like too! (Bad teenage girl impression, check)you are write (not a spelling error just a bad pun) about how if humans did have magic it would be in our art that is so true especially since there are so many different types of art and art forms. For you it would be writing (based on what I know about you (which is little)) and for me it would be coding programs to draw art.**

Write on! (Please don't be mad at that, I couldn't help it.) I don't typically share a lot about myself but writing is probably the closest thing I have to a talent so it being my magic isn't a far stretch. (One thing I will share is that I have very little social skills. Example being: If you had said "I don't know much about you." in person, I would have done exactly what I did in this response; agree that you don't know much about me and add very little to help you. So I suppose I should ask, "Do you want to know more about me or was that just a comment?") Sorry, I got sidetracked. And then there's you… Coding programs to draw art sounds awesome! Is there a place where I could see some of your work? (You've got me curious now.) Just a name to look up or something would be appreciated. It's seriously impressive to make things with coding (or digital art in general because I sit there and think HOW?) so if there's anything you'd like to share I'm eager to know more! Thanks for reading!

 **THE CREATOR**

 **I kinda hope that this story ends tragically. Like the kid finally resetting after Sans has gotten used to his new family of seven kids, and then hiding out so that they can kill the kids, over and over and OVER...fuck me, I'm more evil than you...don't get me wrong, when it comes to real lives, I want nothing bad to happen to anyone, but I want hell unleashed upon fictional characters for whatever reason.**

You would have LOVED the other ending I was considering for this. In that ending, the kid reset and then goes full on pacifist. When they get to the surface, Sans gets his entire family back, kids and all. Then the kid killed Papyrus and each of the baby bones, one at a time. They made sure to do the killing at times when Sans couldn't do anything to prevent it. Something like, Sans goes to bed at night and wakes up covered in monster dust. It drives him crazy, he wouldn't be able to sleep, eat, shower, etc… without risking losing another family member. He can't do anything and so he loses everyone. Every time Sans ended his own life (because he only lived for his family and he felt guilty about being unable to protect them), the kid went back (not a reset just to a save right before they all got to the surface) and did it again into eternity. With that ending in mind, I'm not entirely certain that you are more evil than I am. We're actually really similar in not wanting real lives to be hurt but at the same time wanting havoc in the lives of fictional characters. I'm not particularly good at happy endings but I thought it might be a bit more of a satisfying end with a bit more happiness involved. Thanks for reading!

 **WHAT THE BIMPS**

 **please don't call me bimps. in a forum that i look in a lot, there is a person who goes by bimps**

 **long story short, they're crazy. so people say "what the bimps" when something crazy happens.**

 **wait... did i just read five chapters left with this!?**

 **also (...baby bones can muscle their way into...)**

 **but skeletons don't have muscles**

I'm really sorry about that. I'll make sure to never call you bimps, although the story behind the name is very entertaining (for me at least). Yes, there will be a total of 20 chapters for this story. This is now Chapter 16 so you've only got four more to go. The skeletons and muscles thing was a joke. (I have a horrid sense of humor some days so I understand if you didn't find it funny.) Thanks for reading!

 **Elyryn**

 **Mmmm if you want names here is one: Elsie it's a femenine modern font**

Elsie sounds great to me. Elsie is now the name of the new sister skeleton. (Her name will be used officially in the next chapter.) That actually rounds up the last of the names I needed seeing as Little Blue (very much a baby bones) won't have a specified font in this story and red is, well, the kid. Thanks for reading and the name!

 _I've got two things to say here. First of all, please go and read YourFriendTavion's "The AU Traveling Baby Bones". The story is just starting but you'll get to read more about these baby bones in some different situations (It's going to be a funny story). Second, I wanted to say that names are now closed for this story. Little Blue (the baby baby bones) won't have an official name due to him being too young. Thank you all for reading!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Reminder: "The AU Traveling Baby Bones" by YourFriendTavion is up for your reading pleasure. Also, this updates once a week.**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 17:

On the other side of the underground, Kristen was nervous. They had run well past Snowdin until they could go no further on the path. Their only option was to proceed beyond a very intimidating door. Following Chasm and Bernard behind the door, she was struck with how familiar it seemed. It was unsettling.

Somehow, it was like she knew this place. It seemed a bit different but overall, it reminded her of that dream. When they were in the house, Kristen felt like soul was ripped in half.

She had been here. This was home.

"Mom! Mom!" She ran around desperately. "Mom? Where are you?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Mom, please come out!" She ran through each room like a banshee. "Mom!"

"Kristen…" Chasm latched onto her arm as she ran by. "It'd be awfully nice if you told us something before ripping the house to shreds."

"She's here. I just know it!"

"WHO IS HERE? YOU AREN'T MAKING ANY SENSE."

"Mom should be here." Searching their faces, there was no recognition. "We just have to find her!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?"

"I just do. Just help me find her."

Despite his skepticism, Bernard began to search. The idea of meeting a mom was too tempting. It drowned out his logic.

Chasm was not as tempted.

It made Kristen mad. "Aren't you going to help? We need to find Mom!"

"Won't she just find us?" He cocked his head to the side. "Dad did."

"Not if she doesn't know where we are!"

"Fine, whatever." Begrudgingly, Chasm walked around to give the impression of searching. "But, it's not like we need a mom. We've got Dad."

The trio searched everywhere. There wasn't a pillow or pebble unturned. Hope for finding 'Mom' dissolved as they searched.

Lightly tapping Bernard's shoulder, Chasm motioned him away from Kristen. They walked down the stairs toward the exit. Bernard hadn't spoken a word.

"She's not going to leave unless we find this Mom so one of us has to get Dad."

Bernard stared blankly at him.

"Look, I want to go home without dragging my sister, kicking and screaming, the entire way." He motioned wildly. "So unless you've got a better idea, I'm going."

"I FOUND HER." It was almost a whisper.

"What?"

"I FOUND HER." Bernard pointed just beyond Chasm. "THAT'S HER."

It was a pile of dust.

"What do you mean, "That's her"?"

"MONSTERS, WHEN THEY UHH…" Bernard shook his head. "LET'S GO HOME."

"You found her?" Kristen sprinted towards them. "Where is she?"

"UMM…"

Chasm pointed. "There."

"That's not her!"

"WHEN ROMAN AND I WERE AT THE LAB…" Bernard stopped talking to walk out of the ruins.

"Come back!"

"Guess it's time to go."

Kristen screamed. "Just explain what's going on, please!"

Bernard shook his head and kept walking. "DAD CAN."

"How would he know where she is?"

"You did say she was Mom." Chasm caught up with Bernard before yelling over his shoulder. "By process of elimination, he'd have to know her."

Carrying a still screaming infant, Roman arrived back in Snowdin with his new siblings. He wanted to prepare for the inevitable punishment with a reasonable excuse but he couldn't think up anything. His new sister had already opened the door.

They apparently hadn't been gone all that long. Although the show had already finished, Sans was still sleeping on the couch. With the perpetual screaming of the little skeleton in Roman's arms, Sans was woken rather quickly.

"What is that noise?" He blinked groggily before becoming acutely aware of a lack of small skeletons. "Roman, where are the others? What happened?"

"Dad, I'll explain in a bit." He held out the baby skeleton. "Please make him quiet."

Noticing both the infant skeleton and the other newest skeleton, Sans did a double take before grabbing former from Roman. "You have a lot of explaining to do in a minute."

With the ease of a skeleton who had years of experience with babies, Sans cradled his newest tiny addition. The baby continued to scream while a pan of milk was heated up and poured into an empty ketchup bottle. Within seconds of the bottle being available, the screaming stopped as the child eagerly drank the milk.

Soon enough, he had drunk his fill. Sans burped him quickly and rocked the infant gently. He fell asleep but Sans kept rocking as he addressed the other two.

"Now that we've got that covered, it is nice to meet you kiddo." He addressed the little girl first. "Are you hungry or something?"

"Yes! I am hungry."

"That's funny. I thought your name was Elsie." He quickly produced a nice cream. "I hope you don't mind my arms are a bit full so this will have to do for now."

She devoured it.

She wrapped her little arms as far around Sans as she could. "Thank you Daddy! He was so loud and Roman said you could fix him. I wasn't so certain of that but you did! And then you gave me this, and it's so good!"

"Heh, no need to thank me. That's what Dads do; we fix our kids' problems." Sans' smile was broad and genuine. "Now Roman, could you please tell me where everyone else is?"

The question was no use. Roman had already left the house in search of the others. They couldn't be too far away. He hoped to find them before Dad had the time to freak out. Maybe with Elsie and Little Blue there, Roman would have the time to sneak the others into the house without Sans noticing.

* * *

 **THE CREATOR**

 **Wow, our endings are actually pretty much the same. It's just that mine has no false hope, which I applaud you for. Though ours are almost the same being that the kid kills Sans' loved ones for all eternity. In yours, Sans ends his own life each time, finding a brief escape. In mine, Sans doesn't have that "luxury". In mine, Sans is constantly shown his loved ones inevitable deaths, he hears their repeated screams, and the worst part...they REMEMBER. They reawaken each time, wondering why their father cannot do a single thing to help them, while Sans is forced to relive their endless suffering, eventually driving them all so far into the depths of madness that not even reseting can bring their sanity back. And seeing that there is literally nothing more that they can do to the skeles, the kid hacks the files and the skeles suffer a fate worse than Gasters. Complete erasion. They are no longer remembered like Gaster, but unlike Gaster, Sans and his kids have no will to survive in the void, letting it swallow them and erasing all hope of bringing them back. After all, what use are broken toys? If you can come up with something more evil, I'll be very surprised.**

Our endings are really similar. Based off what you said about Sans having the "luxury" of death, I'd say fading into nothing in the void is a luxury too. Instead, I'd have them remain constantly in partial existence. The only thing keeping them "alive" is the kid recalling them to see their handiwork. As part of this, a single monster remembers them, because why throw out a toy if don't have or can't get a replacement. Start with Papyrus until he breaks as well. Then move onto Undyne, then Alphys, etc. I'm not certain that Little Blue would understand what's going on so he might not go insane (he is a very young infant) but I'd say the kid is fine with that. Little Blue ends up being _raised_ by the kid. Finally, the kid would have someone to help break every monster and human in existence, mentally and physically. At the point that everyone is broken beyond repair, the duo erases the world and move onto another one to wreak havoc. What do you think of that? If you've got any more evil to add, I'm always eager to expand my own character torture… Thanks for reading!

 **theawsomest5**

 **Well most of what I have done are still works in progress but is simple you program say a brush to move a certain amount of pixels and then tell it what color and the have it turn some degrees and then repeat it sounds simple but that is the simplest explanation I could give(sorry there where no puns)**

 **-Mr.5**

If you ever want to share some of those works, I'd love to see them. Your explanation of the how seems much simpler than I figure it would be.. I've messed around with coding before, primarily Python and the Hour of Code stuff, and it seems so simple when explained by someone who knows what they are doing. Once I try to do it on my own, I'm as lost as an oyster in the Sahara. The lack of puns is just fine as long as it's not a form of punishment for me… Thanks for reading and sharing (I am still in awe of anyone who can make art through coding…)!

 **ArmCannos34**

 **Soon...yes soon... Soon you will say:**

 **"Hello my people, I am TopsyCrit, and have brought glorious feels. So much feels (Evil Laugh)"**

 **Heh but once again good story, we'll see what kind of turn will this take.**

Ah yes, someday I might bring you some more feels. Depending how it ends up, you might get some feels in Chapter 19, maybe(Maniacal Evil Laugh). I promise nothing. I'm super glad you still like the story. Hopefully, you like the end product. Thanks for sticking with me and reading!

 _I hope everyone had an excellent week! If you haven't already, I suggest you check out "The AU Traveling Baby Bones" by YourFriendTavion._


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for reading! Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 18:

Roman ran as fast as he could. He knew the general direction the others had gone, he just had to find them.

Any outshoot from the primary path or interesting clearing was checked. How far beyond Snowdin had they gotten? He was about to return home, hoping they'd beat him there, when he say them.

Bernard went sprinting at Roman as soon as he saw him. The others quickly followed. There was something they needed to talk about before they went home.

"ROMAN! THEY DON'T BELIEVE ME ABOUT THE DUST!"

"What?" Roman was a bit confused to say the least.

"WE WENT TO THIS PLACE WITH A HOUSE AND KRISTEN SAID THAT MOM WAS THERE. WE LOOKED REALLY HARD AND THEN I FOUND HER BUT THEY DON'T BELIEVE ME BECAUSE SHE WAS DUST ALREADY!"

Roman was frozen in horror. A realization hit him. "The trip…"

"EXACTLY BUT WHY DIDN'T DAD SAY ANYTHING?"

"I don't know." The thought didn't sit well with him. "Maybe only some were dust and that's why the others took a trip?"

It didn't seem probable. He was guessing, trying to justify something he didn't understand. Dust definitely meant death but that didn't mean everyone was dead, did it?

"Who's that, then?" Kristen motioned towards Snowdin were something was making its way into the town.

They watched as it lurched through the snow. It didn't seem to have much control of its own body. Everything about it seemed to sag. Kristen headed straight towards it.

"What are you doing?" Chasm didn't like this. "You don't know what that is!"

"Maybe they're a friend of Dad's. They'll know about this 'trip'." She kept going. "They don't look too well. What if they need help or something?"

"Then we should find Dad and ask!"

"I AGREE WITH CHASM." It gave him the creeps.

"It won't hurt to say hi." Kristen looked at each of her brothers. "What about you Roman, are you too scared to say hi to someone?"

"I'm not scared." He huffed. "Let's get this done with."

When they got closer, Roman was pretty certain he should have been afraid. It wasn't a skeleton. It hardly looked alive. Then it saw them.

"Oh, hellooOoo." It giggled. "You're new."

It was smiling but its lips drooped like they weren't strong enough to keep that shape. Something about the way it smiled sent chills down the baby bones' spine. Something was very wrong. Roman voiced it first.

"We've got to go." He slowly backed away from the creature. "Dad is going to be pretty mad if we don't get home soon."

"That's too bad!" It looked deranged. "I was hoping for someone to play with!"

Suddenly, it dived at Roman. He barely had time to recognize the swing as he stumbled to keep up with Bernard who had pulled him away. This was definitely a good time to run.

Sans wanted to search the entire underground, looking for his baby bones. What if they got lost or hurt? Could he find them fast enough?

But he was stuck. Little Blue wasn't old enough to be out in the snow without being truly bundled up and traveling between Hotland and Waterfall would surely lead to him getting sick, especially if he was bundled. Then there was Elsie.

Although she had given up on hugging all of him, she had the side of his shorts firmly in her grasp. She had no intention of letting go. Her yawning gave him an idea.

"Hey kiddo, how about you and Little Blue here take a little nap while I get the others?"

"I'm not tired." She yawned again.

"Come on." Sans started up the stairs. "Try to lay down for a little bit."

"Okay, Daddy." She looked like she was already half asleep where she stood.

Careful to make sure there was no way to roll out of the bed, Sans put Little Blue down. Elsie hopped in the other bed and scooted under the covers. Sans bent over to give a good nap hug.

"Please leave a light on. I don't like the dark." She looked up at him expectantly. "Can you tell me a story too? Please, Daddy?"

"Sure." Sitting on the edge of the bed, he began.

 _Once upon a time, there was a prince. He was often called the Royal Stars. His father was the Royal Sun and his mother was the Royal Moon. The family was very happy._

 _One day, the prince found a friend. They weren't royalty. They weren't a servant. They were just another child a little older than him._

 _The prince and his friend would play for hours in the royal gardens. Often they played until the Queen would summon the two for dinner. Soon enough, they considered each other to be siblings. It was a pleasant and peaceful time._

 _But there was trouble brewing. You see; the king was always busy. He spent much of his time tending to every need of those in his kingdom. He made sure that every citizen had something to eat each day and clothes to wear. He was a loving king._

 _Despite his compassion, the king was unable to protect his people. The kingdom was known to have a large wealth of magic and knowledge. As such, many others wanted to overpower the kingdom for their own uses._

 _When a particularly strong army attacked, the king knew they didn't stand a chance. Instead of risking the lives of every citizen, he struck a deal. It was the best he could do._

 _The army belonged to a neighboring kingdom which primarily lacked magical abilities. So the king agreed to send his best magical scholars to teach the other royal family. In exchange, no citizens would be killed._

 _But that wasn't all, the other king wanted total control. The Sun king's kingdom was absorbed by the other. To insure the king didn't rally his people against their new kingdom, the prince was to be kept away from his parents._

 _It broke the Moon queen's heart but she had a trick. She was as cunning as her husband was caring. This made her very dangerous._

 _The queen sent the prince to other castle but he didn't go alone. His friend went with him. The queen had taught both children how to manipulate their magic. The friend was to act as the prince's guard; he would protect the prince from anything which might harm him. Additionally, an elderly scholar was sent to be their tutor._

 _Now there was a reason for the army to have wanted to conquer this kingdom. They were on the verge of a great war with enemies that were very powerful. They feared defeat._

 _It was an impossible war. Even with the strongest fighters and most powerful magic, they lost. All which remained of the Sun king's kingdom was his son, the tutor, and his friend._

 _The few who remained from the new kingdom were ushered into hiding. The prince was left to mourn the death of his mother and father. He was left without any relics to remember them by, but the prince was young. As time went on, the prince forgot the war, his parents, and his kingdom until they were just a hazy memory._

 _Eventually, the tutor died and the prince was left to be defended solely by his friend. The king did nothing to help the prince or his friend. They struggled immensely but the prince was always positive. Although the friend missed his old home, he would do anything to protect the prince's light._

Elsie was fully asleep now. Sans nuzzled the top of her skull before going to leave. She didn't hear the last line of the story.

 _Despite all of his efforts, the friend was doomed to fail his prince and watch his stars die, over and over again._

Sans was almost to the door when the baby bones came rushing. Chasm was first, next was Kristen, and then it was Bernard. Roman came in a moment later. They all were wide eyed with fear.

* * *

 **Knights the hedgehog**

 **omg, love this story. it's nice and full of feels but cute as well. I hope at least ONE of the baby bones are obedient enough to listen to Sans(poor sans) And they better learn to stay out of trouble. overall I love this story and keep up the amazing work.**

Glad you like it! Elsie is a bit of a Daddy's girl so she won't get in too much trouble, at least not when she's young. Kristen and Bernard might settle down but Chasm and Roman will always be a bit wild. I don't know how but you got me thinking about these baby bones as teenagers or young adults. For some reason, I'm pretty sure Chasm would be a heart breaker. Bernard would be the nerdier kid who everyone loves due to how excited he gets about stuff he loves. Roman would end up being the overall popular guy while Kristen would be that one girl who is always really nice even if she doesn't like you. I don't really know how Elsie would be as a teen. She could be a really pretty girl who's just a bit too out there for most monsters to understand her. Little Blue could easily end up being like Sans or Underswap Sans, all depending on who he spends more time with. That part of their lives will be left to everyone's imagination seeing as this story is almost over. Thanks for reading!

 **ArmCannos34**

 **Poor sans, to him every time he wakes up theres a new member of the family. XD also roman will have to find the others fast or else. Now I just can't wait for the newest chapter.**

Well, he does sleep a lot. That just makes for more opportunities for family expansion while he sleeps. Roman found the others but it's what else he found that really brings the 'or else' component. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for sticking with me!

 **WHAT THE BIMPS**

 **wait a moment... were the amalgamates killed**?

Yep, yep, yep. The amalgamates were killed. Bernard's association of dust and death has more to do with the pile of dust that had a note and all the things he read in the lab than the amalgamates. Although, the extensive amount of dust in that lab did have to do with the amalgamates. Thanks for reading!

 **THE CREATOR**

 **It seems you misunderstood a part of my evil ending. Sans and the baby bones are all driven so far into insanity due to dying MILLIONS of times, their minds are too broken to do, well, anything. Not even an infant would mentally survive that because they'd be maturing, since they all remember resets, and that infant would eventually have the mental capacity to understand what they're going through, only to lose said mental capacity due to their minds breaking. Getting completely erased thereafter is no luxury, as first of all, the skeles no longer have any mental capacity, making it impossible for them to have a form of relief. Second of all, they're ERASED. They can't feel relief becauee they don't exist. There's nothing left of them. Not even the two human kids can remember them, giving the skeles no chance to come back. Even if they could, once something's erased, they're gone. No way to return what doesn't exist. Unlike Gaster, who still has the will to live, and therefore still exists, just on a different plane of reality, the skeles are completely gone. Howsabout that?**

I see what you mean about maturing with each timeline reset and how that would hinder Little Blue. Him going crazy doesn't change much about what I was saying for the ending. The kid just doesn't have an accomplice. I think we might have a slight miscommunication issue on one topic. The reason for remembering the skeletons is solely to torture others. There wouldn't be the possibility of escape or anything positive happening for them. They wouldn't have will to do anything much less live. The idea was simply that some monster would remember that they existed, even if they didn't truly remember them. I suppose it is like burning a painting. It did exist but that exact painting will never truly exist again. You have the ashes of the painting yet it isn't that painting. It doesn't stop you from remembering that there was a painting which was ruined. This could be used to drive others into insanity. It was an optional addition. On a side note, do you really think it would take millions of resets and deaths for them to go crazy? I wouldn't bet on the kids lasting a hundred. Once the kids are broken, Sans would be soon to follow. (At least, that's how I'd figure it.) Either way, I do like the evil ending. I just hope you end up liking the actual ending too. Thanks for reading and supporting evil thoughts!

 **YourFriendTavion**

 **CUTE! WHY MUST THIS BE CUTE! OK, I think the newest is my favorite! Keep up he amazing work!**

Because you must love all the baby bones! Glad you like the newest addition(s) and the chapter. I appreciate your continued support!

 _Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. A review got me to thinking about these baby bones when they get older. I haven't put much of an emphasis on their looks. So if you don't mind, I'd like to know what you think they would actually look like, not just skeletal but clothing and body style. Things like how tall would they be as adults and such. It'll be interesting to see how each of you imagine their physical forms (if you share). As always, thank you for reading!_


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter is a bit early... Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 19:

There was so much going on that is was a miracle that Elsie hadn't come downstairs. All of the baby bones who had come home were talking at the same time. Sans could only catch snippets.

"THERE WAS DUST … THEN THIS THING… ITS SMILE DROOPED!"

"Obviously we were going to ask… But no! Kristen had to approach it!"

"I thought it might be hurt… They were wrong… Mom can't be!"

"Why didn't you tell us? … Something is wrong with that thing!"

The way that were all yelling over each other, each trying to tell the story first, would have been comical, had a visitor not entered behind them only a moment later.

Standing in the entry way, was the kid. They were alive. They seemed so confident but something was definitely off.

"Hey Sansy, it's been awhile hasn't it." The giggled and tossed a knife in the air. Where did they get one? "You never told me you were a Daddy. Who's the lucky monster?"

Sans froze. He should be rushing to protect the baby bones. He should be summoning an attack. He should do something. He couldn't.

The kid was behind Chasm now.

"Move!" It was all he could say before the knife sliced through the skeleton.

Sans pulled desperately at the baby bones' souls. He had to move them out of the way. The kid was too fast.

Bernard was gone in a flurry of swipes.

Sans summoned his blasters, but he couldn't fire them. The risk was too high. Kristen and Roman would both be hit.

"You just want a friend, right?" Kristen turned towards the kid and smiled brightly. Her voice gave away her nerves. "There was no need to hurt my brothers."

Dust flew everywhere.

Roman was the only one left downstairs with Sans. He was almost close enough to give Roman a hug when the knife lodged into the young skeleton's skull. Sans barely caught him as he began to dust.

"Hey, Dad?" Roman stared intently up at Sans. "Will I get to meet Uncle Papyrus now?"

All which was left of the small skeleton was dust and Sans' jacket that Roman had loved to wear.

"Yeah, kiddo." He barely spoke. "Papyrus is waiting for you."

There was a silence in the house as Sans felt the grief washing over him. Something else accompanied it. He was furious, at himself.

They were all there just a minute ago. They all trusted in him. They believed that he could protect them. He was such a failure.

The kid was still there. It would have been the perfect time to attack, yet they shuffled awkwardly in front of him.

"Why?" He didn't even try to contain his tears. "They were kids, just like you! They didn't deserve this!"

"And you do?" The kid cocked their head to the side, waiting for an answer.

"More than they did!" He knew he was being irrational but he needed a real answer this time. "Why do you keep doing this? Why can't you be happy without hurting everyone I care about?"

"You really want to know?" They snickered. "It was for the good of everybody."

"I doubt that." He felt empty.

"The surface is too dangerous."

"We would have figured it out. We did before!"

"You wouldn't have even met those kids without me."

"Or lost them."

"That too." They sat down in front of him. "But now, you know what I went through."

He was going to glare, to snap back about it being different, but something caught his eye. The kid had their soul out. It wasn't normal at all.

Their soul was the same red color but it had changed. It was at least double the size it had been before. Half of it was sagging downwards, like it was slowly melting.

"Heh, guess you noticed that too." They flashed a sad smile, the droop becoming more apparent. "You know who I am. You've always known."

"Kid?" Their tone made him uncomfortable.

They ignored him.

"I used to have a brother and parents. I had a family. They were my heroes." The kid was crying now. "I wanted to see the flowers with them. I wanted them to see all the pretty things I loved on the surface. I wanted to free them so I could be their hero, too."

Sans felt the urge to comfort them. He could swoop them into his arms and rock until they stopped crying. At the same, this was the same kid who had killed everyone. He waited.

"What they did to my brother is unforgivable!" The crying got worse. Their entire body shook now. "And everyone forgot about me. I was nothing. I was replaced!"

"Shh, kiddo." Sans did scoop them into a hug, hoping that he could calm them down before Elsie woke up. There's no telling how the kid would react to another baby bones. "I could never forget you and everyone loved you."

"No, they loved them." They kept sobbing. "I just want my family!"

"Maybe…" He was reluctant to offer. "Next time, you could stay with me. I know, I'm nothing like your Dad but you could be part of our family."

He waited for a response but got nothing.

"Or, you know your Mom would always have you back, if you didn't want to live with Papyrus and I." Sans hoped he was saying the right thing. Kids could be pretty unpredictable and this one had some problems. "I know she misses you."

After a minute, the crying stopped. "She wouldn't know it's me."

"Probably not. She'd still care for you all the same."

The kid pushed him away. At only an arm's length away, he could easily see the path their tears had taken. They looked so sad, but determined.

"I can fix this." They smiled with a noticeable amount of effort. Then they lunged.

The last thing Sans heard was Little Blue crying upstairs.

* * *

 **ArmCannos34  
**

 **RUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUN! IT"S THE HUMAN, FEAR IT"S PSYCHOPATHIC KILLING.**

Yep, yep, yep… Unfortunately, you can never run fast enough. I thought this chapter would have more feels; instead it's really chatty so there's that. Either way, only one chapter left! Thanks for sticking with me.

 **MayaTheArcher  
**

 **Woah, things just got serious. Poor Sans really has his work cut out for him with all these baby bones! If have a few theories bouncing around about Sans's little story there, but they're too disorganized at the moment for me to really share, lol. Keep it up, I'm loving this story!**

Well, I mean, he doesn't have to worry about that for now. Whenever you've contemplated Sans' nap time story to come up with a theory you like, feel free to post it or pm me. I (probably) won't confirm or deny anything but I'd love to know how you interpreted it. This is almost over so I'm glad you like it. Thanks!

 **ShadowSkiesFF**

 **Did Flowey just attack them? Although it was probably Gaster, as it had a "creepy smile" and no flower CHARActeristics.**

Third times the charm! Thanks for reading!

 **THE CREATOR**

 **...It sounds like we're arguing even though we're actually fully agreeing on this. Anyways, what's worse than one baby in a trash can? One baby in two trash cans.**

I'll take the blame for our little circular argument; I should've been more specific the first time. Alright funny Creator, I've got two jokes for you. Where did the boy go during an explosion? It doesn't matter, you'll never be able to put him back together. How do you get a baby to stop crying? A blender. (I know these are really horrible awful jokes that most people won't find funny.) I found the baby in two trash cans to be a ridiculously funny joke, so I figured I'd share some, admittedly poor, jokes of my own. I know I've heard them before but I don't know where… Anyways, thanks for reading and making me laugh!

 **YourFriendTavion**

 **Oh geez, I wonder what happened. BTW, who's Chiller? Did you mess up and switched it with Chasm or did I mess something? And I feel like the story was suppose to represent something... I wonder what it is.**

Yeah, I messed up. I was working on my story with one of my OC's (Chiller) before I wrote that chapter and just plugged him in. I meant Chasm and missed it in editing. Hopefully, it's fixed now. Please tell me if I somehow missed an extra Chiller somewhere. The story does have a meaning behind it, but I'm going to let you all come up with your own theories. I'm fairly positive people will figure it out without too much difficulty. Thanks for reading!

 _I actually managed to finish two chapters this week, so here is chapter 19. The final chapter (Chapter 20) should be out Friday. I hope you all enjoy and have a great week!_


	20. Chapter 20

**This is the final Chapter. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 20:

When Sans awoke, it wasn't to a blur of children playing and laughing. It wasn't to a new little skeleton needing to be held. Bernard wasn't watching a show. Roman and Chasm weren't concocting mayhem. Kristen wasn't cooking. Elsie wasn't curled contently into a bundle of blankets. Little Blue wasn't crying.

When Sans awoke, he was in his room. He laid there on his bed. His hollow eye sockets filled with tears as he scanned the room.

It was exactly as it had been before. There were no extra beds. It was dirty like before.

Sans didn't need to know the time. It didn't matter. If the soft snoring in the neighboring room was any good indication, he would have a few hours before anyone else woke up to relive this part of their lives. Reluctantly, he left his bed and immediately took a shortcut.

The room was once again filled with child sized coffins. This was all he had left of them. There weren't any pictures of them. Even their coloring was gone. He had nothing but memories.

"I'm so sorry." He was crying now. "I failed."

He let himself sob. It was harsh, wracking his entire body, but he couldn't stop now. They were his children and he'd lost them all. He wept for them.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" A large paw pressed softly on Sans' shoulder. "Perhaps, you could join me for some tea?"

It took a moment for Sans to blink away the tears enough to see who was addressing him. Knelt beside him was the king. Sans felt a paw rubbing him on his back now.

Asgore smiled at the skeleton. "Let's start simply, shall we? What are you doing in this room?"

"D-Did I wake y-you?" The tears returned. "I'm s-sorry. I-I'll l-leave."

"There is no need for apologies."

"I-I j-just –sniff- I'm s-so s-sorry." Sans couldn't contain himself. "I c-couldn't do a-anything. T-they were t-there and n-now…"

"Please calm down. Who was where?"

"My baby bones are gone!" Sans shook violently upon realizing what he had shared with the king.

"I'm sorry." Asgore's voice became serious. "Please, start from the beginning."

With a trembling voice, Sans began to tell him. It wasn't the whole truth, or even the majority of it. He told the king how he'd find young skeletons without anyone to care for them. They didn't have any family, so he took care of them. He told the king of how scared he was that someone would just take them one day, so he hid them as best as he could. When he woke up, they were all gone.

Throughout it all, Asgore patiently listened to the skeleton. Occasionally, he interrupted with odd questions.

"What shows did Bernard like, again?"

"So Little Blue was a very young infant?"

"Kristen liked to cook, did she?"

"Chasm wasn't even slightly hindered by his missing arm, was he?"

"Did Roman like being an older brother?"

"Oh, so Elsie was scared of the dark?"

There were no questions about where he'd seen them last. He was never asked to describe their clothes. All Asgore wanted to know about was them, it made Sans smile.

The more he talked about the baby bones, the less he cried. Sharing was an immense weight off of his shoulders. With a final few sniffles, he looked up at the king.

Asgore had a smile on his face but tears rolled down his cheeks. "They sound wonderful."

"They're the best baby bones I could've asked for."

"Parenting is an incredible and exhausting experience. To take on that responsibility just because they needed someone is a wonderful thing to do." He paused for a moment before standing up. "I will do my best, as king, to return them to you."

"What if they're dust?" Sans couldn't keep the horror out his voice as the image of each child crumbling flashed across his mind.

"Then their dust and killer will be found. Now come, we have an underground to alert."

Nodding numbly, Sans followed.

"Do you have any other family?"

"Yeah, my brother, Papyrus."

"And what of friends or close acquaintances?"

"I know a lot of monsters."

Asgore stopped to stare at the small skeleton for a minute. "Then you must be prepared. They will not understand why you hid such a large and important part of you."

He smiled. "I'll handle that."

Asgore shook his head, smiling. "No, you won't. Time will, but you will be too busy clinging to your children to sort things out with other monsters."

Asgore patted the skeleton's back again. "I need to make a few phone calls. We will find them but until then, please return home and wait."

"Do you really think you can find them?" Sans desperately tried to squash the hope he felt inside. It was illogical.

"Yes, I do."

"I hope so." He started walking. "I might see if I can find something special for them before going back."

"That is a wonderful idea."

With that, the king and the skeleton parted ways. Asgore rushed off to make a barrage of phone calls to monsters across the underground. Sans made his way to the dump.

It wasn't difficult to find the cloth and books he had retrieved when he'd came with Roman before. He even managed to find a few shows that Bernard would have loved. He was about to take a shortcut when he thought better of it. He could use the walking time to come to terms with everything.

By the time he reached Snowdin, Sans hadn't come to terms with anything. He'd spent the entire time reliving every moment with the baby bones. It wasn't until he saw a tall flame walking in the snow that he was brought from his thoughts.

"Grillby! What are you doing?" He rushed forward.

The flame turned, flashing a brilliant smile. "Ah, there you are."

"Well, here I am." Sans felt his nerves flare.

"Come with me."

Sans did. For each step the flame took, he took at least three as he sprinted to keep up. When they arrived at Grillby's, Sans was out of breath. Grillby motioned him inside.

Sans was immediately surrounded by two sets of arms.

"Dad!"

"Yay! We found Daddy!"

It was Kristen and Elsie.

"I wish you would have told me, Sans." Grillby chided lightly before presenting him with a small bundle.

Inside, Little Blue was sleeping soundly. Careful, so as not to wake him, Sans placed the stuff he had collected on the floor and took the infant. He was stunned.

"H-How?" The question was just as much to the flame who was now taking pictures as it was to the universe in general.

"A crying infant is plenty loud enough for me to find."

"Mr. Grillby made him stop just like you do! He even gave me a burger and said he'd find you. Mr. Grillby has been really nice to us, Daddy. He's a lot like you just warmer!" Elsie babbled on; seemingly content to hug Sans even as he held Little Blue.

"B-But, how did you know?" Sans kept his rocking to a minimum to allow the other skeletons to continue hugging with an iron grip.

Grillby chuckled warmly. "Asgore called."

"And you just happened to find them?" He couldn't believe it.

"Well, no. I went out looking for them."

"I, um," He choked on his words. "Thank you so much!"

"It was nothing." The flame picked Kristen up easily. "Plus, I got a new little helper as a result."

"He said he could teach me how to cook!" Kristen giggled happily.

"That's great."

Sans got only a few seconds of peaceful quiet before the door was kicked in and Undyne entered. Standing proudly next to her, was Papyrus. On each of their shoulders sat a small skeleton. Roman had wrapped his arms around Papyrus' scarf. Chasm had apparently taken a liking to Undyne's eyepatch as he now sported an identical one.

"Hey, punk! Why didn't you tell me about your kids?" It was impossible for Undyne to seem angry when she had a one armed skeleton on her shoulders and a toothy grin on her face.

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, VERY MUCH WISH MY BROTHER HAD ALERTED ME ABOUT MY NEICES AND NEPHEWS! I MIGHT HAVE EXCUSED SOME OF YOUR LAZINESS."

Sans grin only got wider when Alphys walked into view.

She appeared to be having a pleasant conversation with one particularly loud baby bones. "AND WHEN HE RAN THROUGH THE FLAMES; THAT WAS SO AWESOME!"

"Uh, yeah, I l-like that p-part too."

Hugs were given freely and Little Blue was passed around for all to see. They were all back together. Amongst the chaos, it was easy to see why no one noticed Asgore enter.

"So, this is your family, is it?" His voice rumbled.

"Yes, thank you!" Sans felt himself going teary eyed.

"There is no need to thank me but there is something which must be discussed."

The tone sent chills through Sans and silenced the room.

"You feared someone would take away the children. Unfortunately, I have seen the house which you call home. It is not fit for this many inhabitants."

"Please!" He was desperate. "Don't take them from me!"

"That was not my plan." The king smiled. "I have assembled a few skilled trades to make some additions to your home."

"Really?"

"Yes, really however there are some stipulations."

"What is it?" He squeaked.

"You must promise to take good care of these children."

"MY BROTHER AND I WILL TAKE THE BEST CARE OF THEM!" Papyrus responded much quicker than Sans could.

Asgore tried to hid a chuckle before continuing. "And please let them join me for tea sometimes. I am a very lonely monster and to see children would be a pleasant change of pace."

Sans agreed eagerly.

"There's just one more thing." Asgore examined Little Blue closely. "It would be wonderful if you considered me family."

"Sure thing." Sans had never felt this much joy at once before. "Guess that makes you a Grand Paw."

A collection of groans and quiet chuckles filled the room.

"SANS! THAT IS NOT FUNNY!" Papyrus failed at suppressing his own smile.

The trades hired by Asgore made quick work of the house. In a matter of days, two additional bedrooms and bathrooms had been added. That didn't include the living room and kitchen expansion.

Clearly, the monsters who built it knew what they were doing. Not only did the inside seem as if it had always been that way, but the outside did too. Everything was finished off with a gift of furniture for the children's rooms.

Sans wondered on his luck as he sat near the door of the Ruins. Elsie had become practically attached to him at the hip. Right now, she was making a snow skeleton while Little Blue, bundled up far past what was necessary, slept on Sans' chest. Chasm and Roman were officially in training with Papyrus and Undyne. Bernard spent the majority of his day watching anything with Alphys and Kristen was quickly learning everything Grillby taught her. It was all so perfect.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Whose there?" Sans was eager to hear a few jokes.

"Promise…"

"Promise who?" The familiarity of this conversation didn't bother him like it used to.

"Promise me that if any children, human or monster, comes through this door; you'll protect them."

"I can't promise that." He didn't wait for her to walk away. "Listen lady, I'm not foreign to taking care of kids. I've got six of my own. I know that when kids go searching for trouble, I can't always be there to make sure nothing goes wrong and it's the worst possible feeling. So, I can't promise you that I can protect them but I'll do my best."

"I didn't know you had children."

"Heh, yeah they are my little miracles."

Further conversation was cut off by Elsie running towards the door.

"Daddy, can I tell the nice lady a joke? I just thought of it!"

"Go ahead, I'm sure she'd love to hear it."

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who's there?" The lady sounded like she was already suppressing a giggle.

"Ida!"

"Ida who?"

"Ida like to meet you!" Elsie proclaimed joyfully.

"Ida like to meet you too!" The lady managed before she erupted into laughter.

Elsie smiled proudly at Sans until the lady spoke again.

"Give me a few minutes and I shall exit."

It seemed like a few hours before the door began to creak open. Sans was shocked by what he saw. Two children, one human and the other a skeleton, exited the Ruins with the lady.

"My name is Toriel." She extended a paw towards Sans.

"I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton." He motioned to Elsie with his skull. "That's Elsie she's the one who thought up that wonderful joke."

He cradled Little Blue, "And this is my youngest. He hasn't got his font yet."

"Why do you look like Grandpa?" Elsie blurted out, confused.

Ignoring her question, Toriel motioned to the children who had accompanied her. "This is Frisk and this is Candara."

Elsie promptly hugged them both, entirely forgetting her question. "Daddy, aren't all skeletons part of our family? So is Candara my new sibling?" She was ecstatic. "That means I have someone else to play with!"

Sans didn't say anything.

Candara did. "I already have all the family I need." She gently returned Elsie's hug. "But I wouldn't mind being friends."

Elsie nodded excitedly. The kids looked happy. As the group returned to Snowdin, Sans prayed this meant there would be no more genocide.

* * *

 **ArmCannos34**

 **Ah curse it all! The feels!**

(Evil Laughter?) I said it had less feels. I didn't say there would be none… Anyway, I hope this chapter makes up for the feels of chapter nineteen. Thank you so much for staying with me throughout this story. It means a lot.

 **ShadowSkiesFF**

 **Ooh. That sounded bad for the baby bones, but I guess they got the point. Sans must be feeling really on edge, as his trust for the kid is balanced on a knifepoint. The pain he is feeling must be a cut above the normal LV of it. My guess is he's not going to say it's knife to meet them. He'll get straight to the point ;).**

You have a pretty sharp sense of humor. Sans is definitely praying that the kid isn't a back stabber. He's giving them a second chance to clean up their act. He can't bring anything up in front of Toriel because it'd be a dead giveaway but I'm certain they'll be having a conversation to put Candara (Chara) on edge. Hopefully, she gets the point… Thanks for reading (and making me smile at that nice word play)!

 **YourFriendTavion**

 **OK, I'm guessing that it was Chara, but gosh is this hard to understand! Maybe it could be Frisk, but she never had a brother... Those are the only two I could think of.**

You're talking about the nap time story, right? I'm not going to tell you the answer to that. Perhaps it is because I am evil or perhaps I just want a puzzle lover to figure it out. Thanks for reading!

 **Guest**

 **Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck I have to wait more**

Not anymore! This is the final chapter so there is no more waiting with this story. Thanks for reading!

 **TheTRUTHTELLER chapter 8**

 **It's a skeleton key.**

 **NO. ENOUGH PUNS. THERE IS ALREADY TOO MANY PUNS.**

 ***drowns***

 **TheTRUTHTELLER chapter 19**

 **Oh. My. Gosh.**

 **Kristen just shattered my heart.**

 **You've killed me.**

Yep, skeleton keys… Is there really such a thing as too many puns? Kristen is doing fine so you can piece that heart back together now. (I seem to have killed you twice, once with drowning and the other with the death of a sweet little skeleton. If you came back as a skeleton, I don't think Sans would deny you a bed to sleep in and another family to call your own…) Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Mimi**

 **:'( :'( :'( :'( DEM FEELS DOE! I kinda feel bad for Chara though...**

I shouldn't, but I love it when people mention feels for a story I've written. It is such a weird happy feeling knowing that you've invested in the story. Also, making you feel bad for what is typically presented as the devil reincarnate… That is an achievement! Thank you.

 **MitsuYuki-Sansby Fan chapter 14**

 **I like Tekton for a name! I use it a lot.**

 **MitsuYuki-Sansby Fan chapter 19**

 **This is such a good series! **squeals****

Tekton is a pretty good name. Unfortunately, there are no more baby bones needing names. (Technically I could name Little Blue something but he's so young. Plus, I'd been debating him being Sans Junior or WingDings before deciding that he wouldn't get a name besides Little Blue…) I'm so very glad that you've enjoyed this story. Thank you for reading!

 _Well, this is the end. This particular story is at its close. I don't know if I can properly express how much I appreciate all of you who've read this. It means so much to know that you took time out of your day to spend time reading what I've written. It may seem silly or insignificant to you but it made me smile. Each time I read a review, I got super excited. Thank you for reading. Thank you for reviewing. Thank you all for being here. I hope you liked the ending. Just because this story ends doesn't mean I won't be reading any reviews for it. I won't respond to them in story but if you have questions or something in your review, I'll do my best to pm you an answer (unless it's a secret that I want you to figure out). Heck, if you have any questions for me, you can always pm me. I may not respond quickly but I will respond. If you know of anyone who might also enjoy this story, please feel free to share it._

 _If any of you are interested, I have written other stories that you can check out. As always, I take prompts and requests. (I will not do a sequel to this story.) Thank you so much for reading! You are all very important people. Please never forget that._


End file.
